


All I Want for Christmas

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, Oblivious, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan is suffering from the holiday blues.  All of her friends are couples, getting married, or soon to have babies.  She feels completely alone – and then along comes a redhead.  That is when her life begins to turn upside down.  Will she be able to forget her past and move into a future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitydid33087](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaitydid33087).



Susan sat back on her sofa nursing her mug of tea. Tea always made everything better. The sweet, spicy aroma tickled her nose as she breathed in deeply over the cup. She let out a broken sigh. All she wanted was just this moment of happiness, one little day where she did not have to feel as if she were the only person in the world not happily married, happily dating, or happily going back into the dating arena.

 

She had dated. It was always a flop. The men bored her quickly. They told her what they thought she wanted to hear, but never gave even a true ounce of who they really were. She hated it. She took a sip from the steaming mug and continued her musing.

 

Her fire turned green as a head popped in. “Susan, darling. Are you home?”

 

Susan pulled from her musings. “Yes, Hannah. I’m here. How are you doing tonight?”

 

Hannah’s smiling face peered at her, making her lips turn upward. “I’m doing really well. I was just thinking we never seem to see each other and I would love for you to come down tonight to the Leaky. I’m working, but I can always spare time to spend with you. What do you say?”

 

“I’m not sure, Hannah.” Susan shifted on her couch to see her best friend better. 

 

“Oh come on, Susan. It will be good for you. It will get you out for a bit and we can have fun and gossip some! I can tell you all about what I have gotten Neville for Christmas.” Hannah rambled on, clearly believing that this would rouse Susan out of her depression.

 

Susan sighed. “Alright, Hannah, I’ll be down in about thirty minutes. The Shepherd’s Pie had better be warm!”

 

“For you, anything. I shall start a fresh one right now!” Hannah disappeared as quickly as she had entered the fireplace.

 

Susan took another drink of her tea before moving her legs to the floor. She would have to change out of her pajamas. She slid the blanket onto the couch and took her cup to the kitchen. After rinsing it out, it was placed next to the sink. Susan turned to survey her flat. It was very efficient. It was cozy and warm. There was a brightly lit Christmas tree in the corner of the room near the fireplace. It was throwing a rosy glow into the room with the roaring fire. 

 

Her furniture was comfortable, large enough to encourage cuddling. A sofa and a couple of chairs. People had filled the furniture at one time. She had parties at her flat before, nothing wild, just a few friends over, but now her apartment just seemed dreary. Anyone looking in from the outside would have enjoyed all the warm fuzzy feelings the room gave off, but Susan couldn’t get past her own loneliness. 

 

“She means well.” Susan said aloud. “Watching her with Neville is really not going to help my mood, contrary to her opinion.” Susan shook her head and walked into her bedroom. 

 

The bedroom was in a sea of green, her favorite colour. The light greens had kept her calm through many of her more emotional days. The huge queen-sized bed had a down comforter and a ton of pillows. She loved lying in bed and reading. She walked through her bedroom to her bath. She peeled off the layers of clothes and stepped into the warm spray, closing her eyes as the water poured over her body. She folded her arms and leaned them against the side of the shower before finally going through the motions of getting ready.

 

She stepped out of the shower and walked to her closest wrinkling her nose as she stared at the clothes. All she really wanted was her pajamas, but that would not be quite appropriate for the Leaky Cauldron. Finally deciding, she pulled on a pair of black leggings and knee high black boots and paired this with an emerald green sweater. If nothing else, it was comfortable. That is what she wanted. 

 

She looked critically at her image in the mirror. She was beautiful and dressed to impress, but she knew better. She still looked put together so she grabbed her wand and apparated to the Leaky.

 

Standing outside of the pub, Susan took a deep breath before pushing open the door. She was greeted by a warm glow from within. It had really changed since Hannah took over the every day running of it. It was no longer the dark and dank pub that was just a cross between the Muggle and Magical world. Now it was a place to go and socialize. Susan had spent many evenings there with Hannah, Neville, Justin, Hermione, and so many others having fun and joking around. They all had their own lives now. Ron and Hermione had just gotten married that summer. Hannah and Neville may as well be married, with the time they spent together. Everyone was pairing off, everyone but her and Justin. 

 

They were almost like the two oddballs. Then again, Justin was gay, so he wasn’t even in her league.  
Glancing around the pub, a few faces were recognized. They must have just gotten off work. That was one plus to having her own shop. She had her own hours. She received no more than a cursory glance from the tables she walked by and she stopped in the far corner which her friends from Hogwarts claimed as their own. Sliding into the corner of the booth, she waited for Hannah to come and check on her.

 

No sooner had she sat down, than Hannah was sliding into the booth across from her. “Would you like tea, cocoa, something nice and warm?”

 

“Hi, Hannah! Anything warm would be wonderful. That and your delicious pie.”

 

Hannah’s blonde hair shook as she nodded her head. “Let me run to the back then. I will be right back.” 

 

She slid back out of the booth and rushed into the kitchen. One of the best things about Susan’s favorite seat was that it was near the kitchen. That way Hannah could continue to work and still be able to slip in and relax without being noticed.

 

Hannah was back in just a few minutes. “Terry is going to bring the pie out. Here have a mug of peppermint cocoa. It is my new favorite.” 

 

The steaming mug was set in front of her. “Smells delicious.” 

 

Setting her head onto her hand propped on the table, Hannah studied her. “Sue, what’s wrong with you?”

 

Susan laughed. “You could never be mistaken for a Slytherin, darling. You do not have a subtle bone in your body.”

 

“I’m worried about you, sweetie. It’s Christmas and you seem to be withdrawing from us.” Hannah’s eyes only reflected concern.

 

The redhead shrugged. “It’s just another day. There isn’t anything much to get excited about right now.”

 

“Just another day? It is a huge holiday and I know you aren’t too thrilled with it, but it is still happening. Life is still going on for us.”

 

“I know life is still going on, Hannah. I can’t help it if I am the one sitting back watching everyone live their lives. So I’m not happy, I’m not dying.”

 

Hannah shook her head. “Oh, I wish you were happy. I wish you had someone as wonderful as Neville. Someone that could make you happy.”

 

“That is the one thing you don’t understand. I might be alone, but I don’t need someone to make me happy. It’s within me.”

 

Hannah sighed. She reached across the table and grabbed her friend’s hand. “I know it is within you, sweetie. I just wish that you would smile more. I don’t know. I worry about you.”

 

Susan squeezed her friend’s hand. “I know, Hannah. I’m fine, really.”

 

Hannah frowned for a minute and then began to talk about what she had planned with Neville. She went into length about how she was going to have Christmas morning with him at his grandmother’s house. She felt that this was going to be a big morning.

 

Susan nodded at all of the appropriate moments. She added her own commentary when Hannah began talking about maybe getting a ring. Susan felt a twinge in her heart. No matter what she said to Hannah, she still hid the most painful feelings deep inside of her. She knew Hannah’s heart was in the right place.

 

The door opened again and both girls looked. Hannah smiled. “Hello, George. How are you tonight?”  
She stood up and walked over to the redhead.

 

“I’m good, Hannah.” He kissed her cheek. “How are you tonight? Have you given up on Neville so I can capture your heart?”

 

Hannah laughed. “I don’t know what I would do with you and no I haven’t.” Her face glowed as she talked about Neville. No one would have ever have seen that coming if they had known her through most of her Hogwarts years. Now, five years later, she was glowing with love for the misfit.

 

“It figures. So what do you have good tonight?” George began to loosen his jacket.

 

“Come on over here. I have a Shepherd’s Pie coming out for Susan. I know there is plenty for more than just me and her. Want some?” Hannah turned and began to walk back to their table.

 

“That sounds delicious.” George followed her to the table. He slid into the booth across from Susan. 

 

Hannah sat next to Susan. “You do remember, Susan, right?”

 

George had a perplexed look on his face for a moment. He studied her face as she watched him quietly, her ever present smile on her lips. “You have a flower shop, right?”

 

Susan nodded her head. “I do. It is just about a block from your store.”

 

“I have seen it. You look familiar, though.” George raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t happen to steal any kisses from you in the halls of Hogwarts, did I?”

 

Susan laughed. “No, you never noticed me there.” She thought he mumbled something under his breath, but she didn’t quite catch it.

 

Hannah burst into the conversation. “George, Susan was in Hufflepuff with me. She is my absolute best friend. I was sure you would know this. Whenever we have our parties she is almost always with Justin.”

 

“That could be why. Ever since that boy tried to grope my arse, I stay as far from him as possible.” George laughed.

 

“Did he really?” Hannah’s eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of her head. “I am going to have to have a talk with him!”

 

George turned his eyes back onto Susan. “Now that I know what he has kept hidden, I may have to brave talking to him.”

 

Susan shook her head. “Justin is harmless. If he even thought that he could convince you to go on a date with him, he would never have done that. Besides, he really had a thing for Fred.” She smiled sadly. “I’m sorry. I’m sure it still hurts.”

 

George sat back. “Yes, it does. It’s been five years and I still feel as if a part of me is missing.” He glanced over at Hannah. “So, Banana, I’m gonna have to split.”

 

Hannah stood up quickly. “No, George. Don’t rush off.” She glared at Susan.

 

Susan managed to turn red. “Yeah, I’m sorry, George. Don’t go.” She slid out of the booth behind Hannah who was trying to hold the redhead in the seat. “I’ll see you later, Hannah. Clearly he needs the food, not me. Love you, honey. Nice to see you again, George.”

 

Before Hannah could turn to her, Susan had slipped through the tables and out the door. Instead of apparating home, like she normally would, she decided to walk. She wrapped her arms around herself. “I can’t believe I just did that.” 

 

She turned the corner and began to walk towards her shop. She shivered in the cold, having forgotten that she did not wear a jacket. 

 

“Susan, wait!”

 

Her steps stopped. Surely she was hearing things. She turned around and saw George running after her. She hugged herself tighter as he ran to catch up to her.

 

He got to her and stopped. He was breathing heavy. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

 

“You ran out into the cold to say you were sorry?”

 

He grinned at her. “Yes, I’m sorry. Hannah practically pushed me out the door, saying it took forever for her to get you out. I didn’t want you to run away.”

 

A cold breeze blew past them. It was starting to snow again. “I wasn’t running away.”

 

“Oh gods, you are shivering. Here.” He slid his jacket off and put it around her.

 

“George…”

 

“No, no buts. Come on. The pie should be done about now and I want to share it with friends.” George pulled her close to him and started to walk her back to the pub. “Besides, I need you to keep me warm now.”

 

Susan couldn’t help the laugh. “So put your coat back on. I was almost home.”

 

“Almost home and no dinner. I can’t have you starving on my account.” George slid his arm around her shoulder. “I’m just sensitive when it comes to Fred. I still miss him.”

 

Susan looked sad. “I understand. He was your twin. He was with you every day of your life. I really meant nothing except a memory.”

 

George nodded his head. “I know. Hannah told me as much before she told me to take my scrawny arse out the door and bring you back or I won’t have another bite to eat from her kitchen. Now that is a threat worth braving the cold.”

 

Her laughter shocked him. “Hannah would only withhold it for about five minutes and then take pity on you.”

 

“I don’t think you know her that well. I watched her starve Ron once.”

 

“Ron never stops eating. I don’t know what you are talking about.” Susan said quickly. Their quick banter was making their steps a bit faster.

 

George pulled open the door to the Leaky. “Hannah, I brought her back. Now feed me!”

 

Susan laughed at him as he kept his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the table.

 

“Good thing you did, George Weasley. I was going to have Hermione talk to your mother.” Hannah had a wooden spoon in her hand while carrying the pie to the table. She set it down and watched as George slid in next to Susan. Her eyes began to twinkle.

 

Hannah slid in on the other side. “Neville is going to be here soon. He heard you were coming out tonight, Sue, and wanted to talk to you.”

 

Susan shivered one last time. “Damn, Hannah, do you have any heat in this place?”

 

“She wants to know if there is any heat in here. Bloody woman stomping out into a snowstorm with no jacket.” Hannah muttered as she waved her wand making the fire grow in size.

 

“You are cold? You still have my jacket.” George slid both arms around her in a friendly fashion. “The least you could do is just hug me. I’m frozen!”

 

Susan laughed. “It is not my fault you took it off.”

 

“Now doesn’t this look cozy? So, Susan, how long have you been seeing George?”

 

Susan looked up in shock, eyes wide. “Neville, hi! Um, this isn’t what it looks like.”

 

She heard George laugh beside her. She hoped he would clear it up for them. She poked him in the side, only to be tickled by him.

 

“Yes, you are right. I can clearly see that you are in the middle of a battle, and obviously not sitting there with the arms of a single Weasley wrapped around you while making you squirm. Sorry, I was mistaken. Hi, love.” 

 

Neville kissed Hannah as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. “Hi, sweetheart.”

 

“Oh gag me, please.” Susan said as she watched the display. She really was happy for her friend. 

 

George turned and looked at her. “Seriously. What shall I gag you with? I don’t have any toffees with me.”

 

“George, that is my best friend you are attempting to flirt with. Just so you know she is oblivious. And my best friend, stuff it. You’re just jealous because he is all mine.” Hannah winked at Susan.

 

Susan put her hand over her heart. “You have found me out, but you are only slightly wrong. I am so jealous of Neville. He gets to taste those sweet succulent lips.” Her face was completely sincere.

 

George laughed beside her. “Oh wow, you did that so well. If I weren’t watching your face I wouldn’t have seen it. You are so believable.”

 

“Believable and full of shite, too.” 

 

Hannah let Neville slide in before her. She kept her on the pub as they sat there. Four plates were pulled out and Hannah served them all. 

 

“Merlin, Neville, if you don’t snap this one up quick, I may have to make a move on her,” George said lightheartedly.

 

“Keep your paws to yourself, Weasley. She is all mine.” Neville said with a grin.

 

Susan remembered a time when Neville would have kept quiet. She loved the new found confidence. Granted, killing a huge snake would do the trick.

 

“Oh boys, there is no need to fight.” Hannah winked at Susan. “I promise I will continue to cook for both of you, at least until you find someone to cook for you on your own.”

 

George groaned. “Do you know how hard that is? I mean you would think it would be easy for me, right? I dated Angelina. We have known each other for years. Suddenly I need to grow up. She loved me at Hogwarts, what is different? I am making money at what I do.”

 

“Angelina is special, George. I think she has had one too many bludgers to the head. Maybe if she stopped traveling the country as a journalist for the Holyhead Harpies she would realize that she really likes you the way you are.” Hannah tried to placate him.

Susan stiffened a bit when he was talking about Angelina. She knew that it was too much to ask.

“Then there was Cho. I don’t know what Harry or Cedric ever saw in her. She cries at the drop of a hat!”

Neville grimaced. “Still? I remember hearing Harry telling Hermione that their kiss was ‘wet’ or something like that.”

“I totally get that! I would ask her to dinner and she would cry. I would take her to a Quidditch match, she would cry. I broke up with her and you know what? She didn’t cry. She said okay and turned and walked away. That was her most interesting moment.”

Neville and Hannah laughed with George. Susan just sat back and began to watch. It was what she was good at.

Neville sat back and smiled regretfully. “Just be thankful that you never had Romilda Vane chasing you. After she bought the chocolates for Harry, she gave up on him. Right after the battle she was trying to give me all kinds of sweets.”

“Romilda Vane?” Hannah said sharply. “Really? I will have to give her a call sometime and ask how she is doing.”

“Be nice, Hannah. At that point, I only had eyes for Luna.” Hannah popped him. “Ouch. Wasn’t that when you and Ernie were still dating? I don’t want to hear it. You have a past, too!”

“And you better remember you have a future.” Hannah tried to glare at him.

George crooked his head and watched Susan for a minute. “So, I guess this means you don’t have a past since you are the quiet one.”

“Don’t get her started, George. She will shock you with a few of her escapades,” Hannah said quickly. She always managed to draw attention away from Susan.

“Shock me? Oh I want to hear now. So what was his name?” George winked at her.

Susan closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes she raised an eyebrow at Hannah.

“Oh do what you want, Susan. I’m going to go check on some dessert.” Hannah got up quickly.

“Wow, it must be something big if your own friend runs away,” George said quietly.

Susan hummed and glanced at Neville. “I accept you for who you are. I thought you already knew that.”

“I know you do, Neville. That is why I’m so happy that you are with Hannah. She needs a stabilizing force.”

“You have to admit that she has stopped being so dramatic. I think she could almost handle knowing that you dated a few Slytherins at school. I don’t know why it bothers her so much.”

“Slytherins? Really? Wow, now I’m impressed.”

Susan just shrugged. “It wasn’t anything really. When you watch from the sidelines you start watching the other watchers. Soon you move closer together and compare notes.”

Neville laughed. “Is that what you were doing when Hannah walked into your room?”

Susan’s face turned bright red. “Neville, I will not repeat the story again. I was comparing notes at that moment.”

“What kind of notes?” George asked.

“You know what? It was all your fault, too!” Susan turned and glared at George.

His eyes went wide. “How is it my fault?”

Neville spoke up quickly. “Apparently they were comparing notes on what certain potions you had for sale did on certain body parts.” He coughed and turned slightly red.

George fully turned in his seat. “Really? Which ones? What happened? Is there any way I can improve on them?”

Hannah came back. “Oh you got him started. Of course you did! I will be scarred for life.”

Neville pulled her back into the booth. “It’s okay; I will help you erase those memories.”

“Neville, do you know what the worst part was? She complained if I snuck down to the dungeons to do it. She was worried I wouldn’t come back alive. Was I supposed to just do this in the middle of the corridors?” Susan asked.

“So, where is he now?” George asked quickly. “Ouch.” He glared at Neville.

Susan’s face lost its animation. “He’s dead.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Susan. I had no idea.” George slid an arm around her and squeezed her again. “Now I feel even worse about earlier.”

“Don’t.” She shook her head. “He died in the battle. It’s been five years now.”

“Really? Who was it?” He gazed into Susan’s eyes that were getting moister by the minute.

“Theodore Nott.” She said it quietly, blinking the tears away.

George sat back for a minute and thought. Hannah saw where his thoughts were going. “He was a death eater, George.”

“It wasn’t by choice, Hannah. His father forced it on him.” Susan was defensive.

“He had that tattoo on his arm for a year!”

Susan felt her irritation growing. “His father was Voldemort’s executioner. Do you really believe he would have been able to escape? We talked about the different ways. If the battle had waited just a few more weeks we would have left the country together.”

“He was just saying that, Susan.” Hannah said.

Susan looked away fighting the tears again. “You know what, Hannah. Let’s just leave it at that. He died saving my life. He did not have to jump in front of the killing curse. He died for me. To avenge him, I killed his father.”

Susan was starting to shake. George ran his hand up her arm. “You know what? Thank you for the lovely dinner, Hannah. I have to run now.”

“Susan.”

George slid out of the booth. She followed him out. “It was lovely seeing you, Neville. I’m sure we will see each other soon.” She turned to George. “Thank you for letting me use your jacket.”

“Susan.”

“Hannah, I love you very much. I need to go now.” She didn’t even look back at her friend. She tried to hand George his jacket back.

“No, you keep it. I will walk you home.” George turned to Hannah. “I will see you tomorrow night. Same time and place?”

Hannah just nodded to him. Her tears were starting to fall. Neville put an arm around Hannah.

Susan walked to the door and stepped outside into the bitter cold. She shivered. “Hey, wait for me. I’m walking you home, remember.”

“I can just apparate, you know.” She was building up her defenses. She was not really in the mood to defend Theo’s actions. She knew who he was. She loved him. She lost him. The tears began to slide down her face.

George looked down into her face and wiped the tears away. “Now look at you. Should I start calling you Cho?” he teased gently.

The fire began to flicker in her eyes. He put a finger on her mouth before she could retort.

“There is a difference. I see the fire in your eyes. You have every reason to cry if what I pieced together is what happened.” He waved his wand and Susan felt the blast of a warming charm fall over her.

“Thank you.”

He smiled. “Anytime. I can’t let you freeze before I get you home.” He pulled her close to him. “It’s just a little charm, not enough to stay outside for hours, but enough to get us to your house.”

“Do you do that often? Randomly put charms on people?” she asked casually.

“Honestly, no, not often. This one just sort of made sense. It would be rude of me to do it for me and leave you cold. My mother would have my head for Christmas dinner if she ever heard about it.”

“Don’t tell me you are scared of your mother,” she joked.

George looked appalled. “Have you seen my mother? Have you heard one of her howlers? I think if that were to happen I would just invite myself to your house that way she cannot complain.”

Susan glanced at him, but she remained silent. 

“You are a quiet one, aren’t you? I noticed that. You come alive when someone speaks directly to you, other than that you slide back into the shadows.” George slid his hands into his pockets as they walked comfortably towards her shop.

Susan nodded. “You saw me do it. You are the first one to notice it, well besides…”

“Hey, don’t let Hannah get to you. I might have a few words with her tomorrow night.” He tried to smile for her.

“I don’t understand her. She was happy when she heard I had a boyfriend. Then she found out he was in Slytherin and it just got worse.” Susan shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing ever pleased her.”

“So why are you friends?”

Susan glanced up at him. “Because we are. That is what we do. We become friends. We fight for our friends. Don’t get me wrong. I love Hannah to death. She is the sister I never had. She just can’t always see beyond the house you were sorted into. She is practically engaged to Neville who is great friends with Harry. Do you know the hell she put Harry through? Her and Ernie. I blame him for most of it - Ernie. He is a right arse.”

“Okay, I guess I can see that. Your house is your home while you are there.” George turned the corner. “That’s it over there, right?”

Susan nodded. Justin had been by and turned on the fairy lights in the store. It multicolored lights created a cheerful glow to the snow filled street beyond it. “That’s my shop. I don’t remember you ever stopping by.”

George smiled at her. “I typically don’t remember to buy a girl flowers.”

He watched her perform the spell to unlock the door. He was impressed. It took more than the simple alohomora. The door slid open and a burst of heat greeted them. He stepped into the shop after her. “Is it just you here?” he asked looking around the shop.

Susan nodded. “Yes. Justin helps me in the shop. Sometimes he stays over. I have a room for him at the back of the store. My own flat is above the store.”

George stopped to smell some of the roses. They were unique roses spelled to show the exact color of the owner’s house of choice. George picked up a red one with yellow tinged tips. “This is beautiful.”

“Thank you, George. Those are some of my favorites. I had fun with the ones for Hufflepuff. I have a mixture of black roses with yellow edges or yellow roses with black edges.”

He picked one up. “Gorgeous.” He turned around and smiled at her. He held it out for her. “You need a flower every now and then too.”

“So, Mr. Weasley, shall I start up a charge account for you then?” She smiled as she took the rose. She slid it into a simple vase and tied a black and yellow checked ribbon around the vase. She also added a hint of baby’s breath. “So what do you think? Do you need a card?”

He followed her to the table and watched her work. “Yes, a card would be lovely.”

Susan laughed and pulled out a card. “What would you like it to say?”

He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin. “You need a kiss.”

She was perplexed over what he was saying. Then his lips came down on hers in a soft kiss. Before she even had time to register that George Weasley had just kissed her, it was over. 

She touched her lips with her fingers and gave him a questioning look. “What was that for?”

He smiled. “You are standing underneath a sprig of mistletoe. I wouldn’t want you to not have a traditional kiss.”

“Oh, okay.” She turned around and busied herself. She moved the vase over to the window so it could be seen from the outside of the store.

“I guess I will be going now. I had a great time.” He followed her to the window, trapping her at the counter, not letting her move. He leaned into her body and whispered into her ears. “We should do this again.”

Susan turned and gazed into his eyes. “Alright, we will have to. Thank you for walking me home.”

George smiled at her again. “The pleasure was mine.” He leaned down and kissed her again before turning to walk out of the shop.

Susan watched him walking away. She felt her heart flutter, something she had not felt in ages. She smiled softly and turned only to find Justin watching her.

“Well now this is a bit interesting. First I get a floo call from Hannah wanting to apologize to you. She was distraught that you weren’t home yet. She was afraid you had escaped from _George Weasley_ and been abducted. I come downstairs to find you in the arms of said Weasley. I need details, sweetheart.” Justin was leaning against the banister waiting for her to answer.

She closed her eyes. “Well come on up then. Do you have the tea ready? I will go and change while you tell Hannah that I made it home and that is it!” She brushed past him and up the stairs. 

As she changed back into her pajamas, she heard him floo Hannah and say that she was in the bathroom taking a shower. He promised to have Susan floo in the morning. He would make sure that she was taken care of. “Yes, mother.”

“Oh my heavenly Hufflepuff!” Susan stifled a laugh at his favorite expression as she walked back into the living room. “Come on over and tell me all about it. What did she say tonight?”

Susan crossed the floor and cuddled up next to Justin on the sofa. “Theo was brought up tonight. She did her normal disappearing act and then was completely unreasonable afterwards.”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry. You know I am.” He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. “So where does the lone twin fall into the scheme of things? And that kiss?”

Susan smiled sweetly. “He came in tonight and Hannah had him to join us. He was there through it all. He heard about….” She stopped speaking for a minute as the overwhelming feeling of loss began to consume her again. She swallowed. “He heard about Theo. He watched the fight with Hannah. He walked me home.”

“As simple as that sounds, that does not mean that Susan gets a kiss goodnight.”

She shrugged her shoulders and cuddled closer. “I was apparently standing under some mistletoe that you hung earlier.”

“I didn’t hang any mistletoe. I know how you are with it.” Justin said quietly.

“You didn’t, then why?” Susan was perplexed.

Justin kissed the top of her head. “Oh sweetie, sometimes you are too blind for your own good.”

“I’m not blind. I just don’t see what you think you see.” She sighed as she lay there.

“One day you are going to have to move on, baby girl. He wouldn’t want you sitting here night after night mourning for him.” Justin adjusted himself and pulled her into his lap and held her.

All of the tears that tried to escape came pouring out. She clung to her best friend as he comforted her. “I know he wouldn’t. It just hurts to think about someone else. It hurts that there isn’t someone else. With these mixed up feelings I then have to deal with Hannah who still refuses to acknowledge what our feelings were.”

“Don’t you worry about her. We will take care of her. I will have Neville talk some sense into her this time.” He rubbed circles into her back. “Come on, sweetie. You need to get some sleep.” He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. She slid down his body and hugged him. 

“Thank you, Justin. I love you baby.” She pulled back her blankets and crawled into her bed. She rolled onto her side holding onto her pillow as she continued to cry herself to sleep.

“I love you, too, Susan baby. I’ll be downstairs if you need me.” He slipped out the door and dimmed the lights in the flat, before slipping out the door and back downstairs.

~~*~~

Susan woke up to the sun streaming in her window. She blinked heavily after a long night of dreaming. She heard the sounds of Justin rummaging in the kitchen. She slid out of bed and got ready for the day. 

The girl that stepped out of her bedroom did not resemble the trembling mess that had gone in the night before. She stepped into the kitchen and kissed Justin on the cheek. “Thank you, darling.”

“Better this morning?” He gazed into her eyes concerned.

“Yes, much better. It is going to be a beautiful day. I saw the sun coming through my window. It can’t be a bad day if the sun is shining, right?” She smiled as she said the phrase that had been their mantra through many dark days.

“That’s right. Would you like some tea?”

“Mmm, you know me so well, Justin. Why couldn’t you be straight?” She laughed. It was something that was questioned every now and then.

Justin chuckled and turned back to the stove. He flipped his eggs over. “I would say that it has something to do with finding myself checking out Harry Potter instead of Hannah or any other number of girls. Besides, I make a much better friend than I do lover.” 

Susan walked around and grabbed two mugs and filled them with the boiling water to brew their tea with. “I think I am going to go down and open a bit early. I think that might make a few people happy.”

“I think it might make you happy. You are always happiest when you are playing with your plants.” Justin filled a plate for himself. He left Susan’s empty knowing that she would probably not eat anything more than a slice of toast. 

He was right. She picked up one slice and put some pumpkin butter on it. They sat down at her little table and shared breakfast, as they had many times in the past. 

“You know, Susan, I don’t know what I would do if you ever decided to get together with someone.” He took a bite of his eggs.

“What do you mean, Justin?” She looked at him perplexed.

He simply glanced around. “Not many men would like their girlfriends having breakfast with another man.”

“I guess it is a good thing then that I’m not dating anyone.”

“It could happen, though.” He didn’t want to push her, but knew someone would have to do it.

Susan shook her head. “It could happen, but it hasn’t happened yet. I’m still the same girl I have been for the past five years. No one has looked twice at me.”

Justin put his fork down. “Darling, do you truly believe that no one has looked twice at you? Hannah and I have been fielding them for years. We would take one look at you when you met them and we would know that he would never be able to win your heart.”

“What?” She wrinkled her nose before taking a bite of her toast.

“You have had so many men wanting to be with you, but you weren’t ready. You were too oblivious to everyone else.”

“Justin, do we need to have this talk?” Susan was feeling a bit of fear coming from within her.

“Yes, we need to have this talk.” He scooted his chair around the table to take her hands. “Have you wondered what possibilities could happen with George?”

Susan sat back stunned. “George? No, he was just being friendly.”

Justin ran a hand through his perfectly styled hair. “Just being friendly? I saw that kiss. I don’t know where the mistletoe came from, but I can guarantee that the mistletoe that was hanging there was not there when I came into the shop. He could be the one that could help you live again.”

“Justin…”

“No, listen to me. It is time you live again. Do you think that Theo would want you living this way? Do you think he died so that you could sit around and miss him every second of every day? Don’t make his sacrifice wasted. You aren’t living. You owe it to him to live again.”

A lone tear slid down her face. “I know.” She took a deep breath and exhaled painfully. “I know I need to live. I know I need to move on. We talked about it. How can I move on though? It isn’t as if they are knocking at the door.”

At that moment the buzzer sounded downstairs over the shop. Justin stood up and walked to the call box. “Yes, we will open shortly.”

“Hey, this is George. Is Susan around?”

Justin’s face broke out in a grin as he did a fist pump. “Yes, she is. I’m going to buzz you up. Just follow the stairs to the top.”

He turned and faced a shocked looking Susan. “You were saying?”

“It’s coincidence. Completely.”

There was a knock at the door and Justin went and opened it. “Hello, George. How are you this lovely morning?”

He laughed. He had a leather jacket on. “I’m good, Justin. Do you come from breakfast often?”

“Come on in, don’t stand in the doorway.” Justin ushered him into the flat. “I stayed in my room downstairs last night. I had to make sure Susan was okay.”

“Um…where is she?” George asked slightly nervous. Justin had never seen one of the twins lack confidence. 

“Susan, darling, George is here. Where did you disappear to?” Justin walked towards the kitchen. “Come on George. Can I get you anything? We still have plenty left to eat.”  
George grinned. “Sure. A Weasley never turns down food.”

Justin nodded his head and contained a grimace. “Please tell me your manners are better than Ron’s.”

The rich laughter coming from him sent shivers down Susan’s spine as she watched them come into the kitchen. “I have learned to control myself.” 

He looked up and found Susan watching him. “Hi, Susan.”

“Good morning, George. You are up and about early today.” She filled another mug for him and pulled a plate from the cupboard.

“Yes, I decided that Ron could run the shop today. I need a day off.” 

“Really?” Justin asked. “Susan, if I’m not mistaken you could use one too. You have been so busy around here lately.”

George grinned. He thought that he might end up liking this friend after all. “That means she should come and spend the day with me. I need someone to keep me out of trouble.”

Justin nodded his head. “Oh yes, she does need to come with you. If I remember correctly, trouble always followed you.”

The redhead nodded but kept watching Susan, waiting for an answer.

She licked her lips and glanced between Justin and George. “I guess I could keep you out of trouble, at least for a few hours.” She got an evil smirk on her face. “Justin, darling, you will have to make sure to get Mrs. Peabody the trimmings from the venomous toadstools. She is coming by this afternoon for them.”

“Damn you, Susan! You are evil! I can’t stand that woman.” Justin was outraged, or pretending it very well.

Susan took on an innocent look. “But you just said I need a day off.” She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. “Remember?” She continued to walk back to the table where she sat down the mug for George.

“Watch out for this one. She has a mean streak. I bet she is going to make sure that Mrs. Peabody comes in today whether she planned on it or not.” Justin cringed as he thought of the old witch that liked to pinch his cheeks, and not the ones on his face.

“I shall keep my eyes open for that mean streak. It may come in handy. Have you ever thought of being a tester for WWW?” He raised an eyebrow at Susan.

“A tester. I’m not sure I’m the kind of tester you would like. I like to get my hands dirty when I test it out.” She teased him, their easy banter coming quickly after last night.  
“Oh, a girl that can get her hands dirty? Merlin, help me,” he put his hand on his heart, “I’m in love.”

Justin laughed behind the two of them. “Oh yes, Susan this is going to be a good day for you. You are both going to have your hands full.” 

Justin leaned down and kissed the top of Susan’s head. “Now behave and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

George smiled at Justin. “So, Justin, what wouldn’t you do? Just so I know which boundaries to keep up.”

“Purely academic, of course, and quite frankly, not much of anything. I feel you must try everything at least once. I even dated a girl once. I do not recommend that one at all.”  
“I guess it is a good thing that I don’t want to date a girl.”

“A very good thing,” George muttered under his breath. “Well, having dated a few, I think I will have to disagree on that one, Justin. Although, this was for Susan, so I will make sure that she doesn’t have time to even look at another girl.”

Justin laughed. “Oh Susan, darling, we must keep this one around. I like him.”

“Go to work, Justin. My shop should already be open!” Susan laughed at her friend.

“I can see why you like him,” George said much calmer. “He has a great sense of humor.”

“He is a fabulous friend. He will stand beside you through thick and thin. I think the only reason he works here is to make sure that I am okay.” Susan said.

“Are you, okay?” George asked gingerly.

She nodded her head. “I’m good. Justin worries about me. Just this morning, though, he was telling me that if I ever started to date again, my boyfriend might not like him being here for breakfast.”

George sat back and took a drink from his tea. “Well if he were an understanding boyfriend, he might realize that Justin was only a friend that was taking care of you.”

“Well, I told him he didn’t have anything to worry about because I didn’t have anyone knocking at my door anyway.” She was completely casual in her talk. Her own obliviousness covered the nervous butterflies in her stomach.

“What did he say to that?” George questioned.

Susan laughed. “It’s quite ironic. That is when you rang the bell.”

George joined her laughter. “Well, I guess it is a sign. Only those that knock would be bad for your friendship with Justin. Keep the ones around that ring the bell.”

Susan glanced at him suddenly, as if a light bulb were going off in her head. “So, if you were my boyfriend, you wouldn’t complain about Justin?”

George got out of his chair and moved closer to where she sat. “Susan, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Was Justin there for you when Theodore died?”

Susan felt a stab of pain in her heart. She closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes, he was there for me. If it weren’t for him, I would be dead. I know this.”

George grabbed her hand causing her to look him in the eye. “Then, if I should ever become your boyfriend, I wouldn’t even care if he lived in your flat and slept in your bed. He is a true friend.”

Susan smiled at him. “Okay, I will have to let Justin know that he doesn’t have to worry about breakfast. There is at least one person that would not run him away.”

George stood up. “Exactly. So, I need help. I realized that Christmas is in a week and I haven’t done any shopping.”

Susan looked at him perplexed. “Alright.”

He picked up his plate and took it into the kitchen. “I thought that since you know at least Ron and Hermione and maybe Ginny, that you could help me.”

“You need help picking out presents for your family?” Susan shook her head.

George nodded. “Yes, I want to shock them. The little ones are so much fun to buy for. Ron and Ginny help out in the store, so I know they don’t really want anything from there. My parents, well it’s still a rough time for them. They like to have everyone over so that they can have lots of noise. I try to not remind mum of Fred too much.” He swallowed as if that was difficult.

Susan stood up and walked over to him. She put her hand on his muscled arm. “Of course I will help you. I love shopping for presents and spending someone else’s money.”

George laughed. “Well come on, let’s get into London and spend my money. Are you familiar with London?”

“I think I can get us around without getting lost.” Susan grabbed her coat and slid it on. “Let’s go.”

He followed her down the stairs. She yelled goodbye to Justin who was in his apartment. They stepped out into the cold December air. The snow crunched under their feet as they walked. “Are we walking faster today than we did last night?” George asked.

“Of course we are. We have goals today. Let’s see, we have to go to Harrods’s, right? I am sure we can find a lovely bookshop for Hermione. Ron, you should find him something Muggle, too! He was keeper, so maybe a football. I think I remember seeing Dean playing with one.”

“This is just insane. In just a few short blocks, you have their presents already picked out? I am so impressed. What did I ever do without you?”  
She smiled at him. “You gave gifts from your shop.”

He opened the gate from Diagon Alley to Muggle London. He slipped his hand into hers as they walked. They chatted until they got to a corner, then she hailed a cab for them. “A woman with all kinds of talents!”

“You know it.” Susan winked at him. She was having fun with him. She had the car take them to a quaint little area. She found a shop that had odds and ends vintage collectibles.  
George walked in and was fascinated by the antique suitcases. “You know what? I bet I could get a charm on this and give it to mum. That way she can travel to see Bill and Fleur and take presents to the kids.”

Susan looked at it. “It is pretty, and unique. I think you should leave it without the charm until after the holiday. Maybe you could surprise your parents with a trip out of town for the weekend and it big enough for their stuff.”

George kissed the top of her head. “I was right in bringing you with me. You are brilliant.”

“I do try.” Susan said and moved into the store. Her heart was lighter than it was yesterday, but it was still heavy.

George watched her walk away. He made a face behind her back. “Dammit, what is it going to take to get through to her?”

“George, come here and look at this. Your dad loves strange things, right?” Susan was glowing as she looked back at the redhead. 

“Yes, please don’t tell me it is spark plugs.” George walked to where she was.

She shook her head. “No, better. It is a collection of rubber ducks!”

George laughed. “How on earth do you know my father so well?” 

Susan smiled. “What can I say? It is my job to find the perfect arrangement for everyone.”

George wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you. I am going to have to keep you around. I’m so hopeless.”

They walked out of the store. George shrunk their purchases and they began to meander through the streets, laughing and talking. They soon found all of the presents for his family. Susan picked up a few for Justin and Hannah and a few other friends. 

It snowed on and off through the day, just enough to make it magical. They stopped at a pub in London to eat. Susan smiled more than she had in years during those few short hours. “I guess we should go back,” she said unhappily.

George threaded his fingers through hers. “We could go back to my place and wrap the presents. I know you don’t think I can actually do that on my own.”

“You are such a baby! Who did you con into wrapping them other times? It was Hannah, wasn’t it?” 

He put a hand over his heart. “You found me out. Not only do I use her for food, but for her mad wrapping skills.”

They slipped through the Leaky Cauldron, not stopping to say hi to Hannah who walked out from the back as they walked out the other side. They both missed the smile on her face as she went back to the kitchen to fire call Justin.

George pulled her into the shop only to be stopped at the door. “George! You are back early. Do you mind if I leave a bit early?”

George looked as if he was planning mutilation of Ron’s body within minutes. “No, I will be upstairs. You go on and take care of the customers. If you need to leave early after you are done, go on. Just lock the door behind you.”

“George?” Ron looked at him and then glanced behind him. “Susan! How are you doing? I haven’t seen you in about a month or two. How is the shop?”

“The shop is great, Ron. I should be getting in a shipment of those flowers that Hermione loved so much the last time.”

“Oh I will have to stop in. Um…why don’t you two go on upstairs? I have it under control down here.”

George laughed. “I thought you might. Come on Susan, let’s wrap his first. Best to torture him that way!”

“Wrap my what?” 

“Oh, you have to wait, Ron. George, don’t forget you need to pick up some extra supplies for his present.” Susan winked at him.

“Right, how could I forget?” George walked over to a display and picked up a few of the items on the table.

Susan walked behind him and turned the corner. She stopped suddenly when she saw the glow in the dark paint. Her smile froze on her lips.

George slipped up behind her. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “Nothing.”

George tilted her head up with his fingers. “Talk to me, Susan.”

“It was the paint we were experimenting with.” She spoke softly and George knew immediately what she was talking about.

“Well then, that was a happy memory, not something to be sad over.” George grabbed a box of all the colors. “Come on, let’s take these upstairs too.”

Susan followed behind him, leaving Ron gaping below. “Close your mouth, Ron, flies may land in.” 

Ron was quick about spreading the word to Hermione. Not only was George out and about, but he was smiling. It was something they had all missed.

George opened the door to his flat and allowed Susan to enter first. “Let’s go and spread out by the fireplace.”

Susan looked around the flat. It was not very tidy. It wasn’t messy, but there were plans and possibly a few experiments lying around the room. “Is it safe? What is going to attack me?”

“I promise you will be perfectly fine. Just don’t touch anything that moves.” He winked at her and walked over to the tree. 

“I feel really secure now.” Susan crossed to his sofa and sat down. “So, where is the wrapping paper?”

George pulled the parcels out of his pockets. It was the best thing about magic, being able to shop with your hands empty. “Hold on, let me resize them.”

“Next time you should keep one of the bags regular sized and just put them all into the bag.” She kicked off her boots and slid her feet up on the sofa beside her.

He rolled his eyes at her. “Alright, Miss Smarty-Pants, get your arse down here and help.”

She gasped in mock horror. “Is this how you treat the person that just saved you days worth of shopping?”

“You are right. Susan, come help me now please and I will give you a chocolate.”

Susan laughed. “As if I would trust any food item from here. What are you trying to do?”

He finished pulling the packages out and resized them all. Then he went to the table and brought over a piece of chocolate. “See, it looks innocent enough.”

The smell of the chocolate was so tempting. “So what does it do?” She took it from him and looked it over carefully.

“Oh you are a wise woman, you look it over first. I can tell you have done research on the products now.” George’s grin was huge. “Just try it. I promise it won’t make you sick, make your tongue grow, or do any other horrible things to your body. This one is special.”

“I’m not going to be spouting poetry in a minute am I?” Susan asked.

George shook his head. “No, not even a love potion built into it.”

Susan took a small bit of it and the gooey center of a chocolate covered cherry filled her mouth. “Mmm, oh my goodness, this is heavenly.” She put the rest of it in her mouth, closing her eyes as she savored the taste of it. “Is it safe to open my eyes? What did you do and I think it might be worth it.”

George leaned in and kissed her softly. “You are adorable. Do you know that?”

She opened an eye and looked at him. “So you manufactured chocolate to make a person kissable?”

George laughed and pulled her into a hug. “Where have you been hiding?”

She looked up at him. “I haven’t been hiding; I have been in plain sight.” She moved out of his arms and sat down on the floor. She accio’d the tape and pulled the scissors close to her. “Are you going to help or are you just going to stand there?” She took the first present and began to wrap it.

George standing behind her ran his hands through his hair as if he were ready to pull it out. “Yeah, let’s shrink my mum’s and put it into a really small box. I know a spell to make it enlarge when she opens it.”

Susan nodded and continued to wrap Hermione’s new scarf and gloves. She put the finishing touches on the present and slid it over. 

Together, they worked on the presents. When Ron snuck up the stairs all he heard was laughter coming from inside the flat. He slipped out the door and ran to the Leaky Cauldron. The smile on his face could light any room. “I think this is a good thing,” he said when he got to the table where his friends were gathered. He had started the chain to get everyone in. “George came into the shop and was happy and alive.”

Hannah looked at in concerned. “What about Susan? How was she doing?”

“I would not have believed it, if I had not seen it. The two of them were glowing and laughing and joking.”

“Oh thank, God. She may actually realize that some guy likes her,” Justin said with a sigh. “Do you have anything stronger to drink? After the day I have had, I need it. I had to deal with Mrs. Peabody to get her out of the store!”

Hermione sat back and listened. “Do either of them know that you are doing this?” She looked between Ron, Hannah, and Justin.

“It makes perfect sense, Hermione.” Hannah replied. “Both of them stay by themselves whenever they can. Both of them avoid holidays and parties. I mean George is much more outgoing, but haven’t you watched him. At a certain point, Fred is mentioned and he stares off into the distance.”

“It isn’t easy for him, Hannah. It isn’t easy for any of us,” Ron said quietly.

“That’s the point, isn’t it? You have kept living your life. You and Hermione are now married and having a baby. This is wonderful. Ginny is off playing Quidditch. Everyone else is moving on. They remember, but they are moving on.”

Hermione nodded. “The reasoning is sound, but trying to force the two of them together, are they going to be happy about that?”

Justin took a drink from the fire whiskey Hannah had a server bring him. “They don’t know they were being forced together. If I’m not mistaken, Hannah just did a little bit of work. She wanted to see Susan and had her come for dinner last night. George came in. He didn’t have to walk her home last night. He didn’t have to kiss her in the middle of the shop last night.”

Hannah’s eyes grew wide. “He kissed her? Oh my goodness, really? And she let him?”

“Hannah, darling, I’m still not too happy with what you did last night. She was too emotional to see it last night. I did see her glow for a minute until the door shut behind him. That is when she crumpled.”

“It has been five years!”

Hermione watched Hannah’s reaction. “Five years of mourning the person you planned on spending the rest of your life with? I can understand her reactions. I don’t know that I wouldn’t go to the extremes. Susan and I talked about it. We really talked about it. I bet you didn’t even know that she had been pregnant when he died.”

Hannah’s face turned white. “What?”

Hermione nodded. “She had just found out. They had their plans and were getting ready to leave the castle when the battle was beginning. He was protecting his family when he died.”

Hannah had tears falling down her face. “She never told me.”

Justin just as pale as his friend said, “You would not have listened. How many times did she try to talk to you before she just stopped? She didn’t even tell me the last part. I knew all about the rest.”

Hermione slid her hand over onto Justin’s and squeezed it. “I am only telling you because I want you all to remember that she has had some huge losses because of the war. This isn’t just a game to find someone she can date. When he fell on top of her, it started the miscarriage.” Hermione stopped talking for a moment, trying to gather her courage. She never finished her thought because the door opened and in strolled George and Susan.

They walked back to their normal table. “Hi, everyone,” she said as she slid into the booth next to Justin. She kissed his cheek. “How was the day at the shop? How was Mrs. Peabody?”  
Justin blinked quickly creating the dramatic. “Oh, hello, Justin. How have you been? You have been such a naughty boy. I ask Susan over and over again to make sure you come to work more frequently.” He shivered. “Then she pinched my cheeks – and you know which ones I’m talking about.”

Everyone laughed to diffuse the tension. Justin had been complaining about her for years. “You know, even if I should be the slightest bit straight; that woman would have made sure I never looked at another female again.”

“Oh, Justin. I’m so sorry. Tomorrow I will stay in the shop all day long and help you.” Susan laughed with everyone else.

George looked around perplexed at their friends. He could see there had been tension when they walked up. They were hiding something. He was not sure what it could be, but he would find out. “I guess I can stay at work tomorrow, too. Ron may have given out the wrong chocolates.”

Susan looked over at him. “Have you told them about the chocolates you are working on, or is it a secret?”

The girls all faced him at the thought of chocolate. “Please don’t tell me it tastes disgusting.”

“It’s still in the beginning stages. I can’t really talk about it too much. Susan, if you are going to be my secret partner, you are going to have to withhold information.” George smiled at her softly.

She sighed. “I’m sorry. It was just so divine; I could have sworn they were ready.”

“Not just yet. Maybe on Valentine’s Day. You know we might want to make sure that we test them quite a bit between now and then.” He slid his arm around her and whispered into her ear. “Keep telling them how divine they are and they won’t know what hit them by Valentine’s Day. They will try it with no fear.”

She giggled as he whispered. “I don’t know that I want to wait that long.”

“Alright you two. I hate to say this, but am I going to have to separate you?” Hermione said with a laugh. “You are going to encourage him, aren’t you, Susan.”

Susan nodded her head. “I am. You do not know how absolutely delicious it is. I don’t know who else likes chocolate covered…”

George put his hand over her mouth. “No, no more secrets! We will have to let them try it later.”

Hermione glanced between the two. “So, what is the reaction so far?”

George looked over at Hermione and winked at her. “It makes a person utterly kissable.”

“Wow! That is awesome, George. Where do you come up with these ideas?” Hannah rattled on.

George watched Hermione’s face for the moment when she realized what he said. “Really?”

“Excuse me.”

The table turned and looked at the brunette that had just walked up. “Pansy, hi! How have you been?”

Pansy smiled at Susan. “So, you slip out of the dungeons and go slumming, Bones?”

“You could say that, Parkinson,” Ron said anger building within him.

Susan looked at him. “Oh hush, Ron. She means nothing by it. Do you want to join us?”

Pansy shook her head. “I was passing through and I saw you. I haven’t heard back from you about our annual Christmas Party. I do hope you are coming and bringing someone this year.” Pansy kept her eyes on Susan.

Susan closed her eyes and nodded. “Of course, I’m coming. I wouldn’t miss it. I just hadn’t sent out my response yet. I’m sorry.”

“Now you must make sure that you bring someone this year. Blaise has already set his sights on seducing you this year.”

Susan’s face filled with horror. “No! He can’t, that would just be wrong.”

Justin touched her arm. “I will go and fight off lover boy for you. The things I do for you sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Justin.” Susan smiled at her best friend. She missed the look between Hermione and Pansy. 

“Oh yes, I forgot, Justin you got your own invitation this year. I hope the owl didn’t get lost.”

Justin looked up at her with a question of his face. “Oh Pansy, that’s wonderful.” Susan was smiling at her.

“Apparently you have finally wormed your way into the hearts of a few of the lads,” she said quickly. She turned back to Susan. “That means you will have to bring a date, darling. Justin is coming on his own merits this year.”

Susan face crumbled. “A date?”

“I will protect you from the evil clutches of Zabini if you want, Susan.” George said quietly.

Her face lit up. “Yes, that is perfect. You would get along so well at the party! Why didn’t I think of that?”

Pansy watched the interaction with interest. “Well, we will see you three tomorrow night at the Manor. Ta ta for now.”

“Bye, Pansy. I will see you tomorrow night. All three of us will.” Susan smiled at her friend as she walked off.

“Excuse me for a minute,” Hermione said. “I have to go and check on the status of a book that I have ordered.” She got up and rushed after Pansy.

Susan leaned her head on George’s shoulder as everyone began to talk around them. She felt her eyes begin to close. She was not sure at what part she drifted off. It had been a full day and now it was moving on into the night.

The next thing she was aware of was George lifting her from the table to carry her. “George.”

“Shh, its okay, Susan. Me and Justin have this.” He held her tightly. She felt him turn his body. “Does she normally fall so sound asleep?”

“Only when she doesn’t sleep. I know last night was bad,” he whispered. “Can you apparate directly in?”

“I’m sure I have it. I will concentrate on the sofa.” She loved hearing the rumble of his voice under her ears. It felt so pleasant, like there was nothing wrong in the world. She turned into his body more and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Then she felt the sensation of being sucked through a portal. She hated apparating, but since she wasn’t the one doing it, she could forgive him.

“Where is her room? That door?” 

“Yeah, let me turn on the light for you. Thank you, George.”

She hated the moment he laid her into the bed. She moaned softly at the loss of contact. Then she felt his hand on her head, combing his fingers through her hair. She felt a soft kiss on her forehead. “Where has she been all this time? I swear, I never even noticed her before yesterday. Now I can’t think of why I didn’t see her before.”

“She is good like that. She melts into the background. That is what she and Theo did all the time. You would be surprised by what the two of them managed. She was almost an outcast from our so-called friends because of him. Then they managed to turn around and wage a war against the Carrows. They led the revolution in Slytherin. There were fewer marked than the rest of us knew. Susan was slipping them out whenever she could, especially during the final battle. She managed to separate the kids that were Death Eaters and the others. The others she led to another room in the castle. She told them to wait there until someone let them out. That was me. None of that mattered. She was in the middle of the battle surrounded by death eaters.” 

“That sounds bad. I know that was when Fred…”

“Yeah, I know. It’s okay.”

“She is so strong and determined. She is sly and cunning. She works hard to accomplish what needs to be done. She was finally getting ready to leave the castle when he was pulled away. She ran after him and well, that was it.”

“Justin…”

“Shh, Susie Q, go to sleep.”

“Theo?”

“It’s okay baby. It’s okay. George is here. He is going to take care of you.”

She smiled softly. “George. M’kay.”

George leaned down and kissed her again softly. “I’m not going anywhere now.”

She sighed as she fell into a deep sleep again.

~~*~~

Susan stumbled into the kitchen the next morning to find both George and Justin sitting at the table. “Oh Merlin, please tell me I really didn’t fall asleep at the Leaky Cauldron.”

Justin smiled at her. “I would happily tell you that, but you know I hate lying on an empty stomach.”

Susan grabbed a cup and fixed her tea. “So, George, you are here early.”

The two men laughed. “No, please tell me I …”

George stood up and walked over to her. He hugged her. “Don’t worry about what you did or didn’t do. Later this week we need to go shopping for you a new couch. It is not very comfortable.”

Susan felt horror. “You stayed. Oh my goodness. When I ramble, you don’t have to listen.” She buried her head in his chest.

“I promised I would stay, so I did. Justin even took care of me. He gave me one of your pillows and plenty of blankets. He even tried to kiss me goodnight.”

Justin bit back a laugh.

“Justin! How could you? You have to be nice to George!” Susan moved out of George’s arms and leaned against the wall.

George took his seat at the table again. “He’s joking, sweetie. I promise I was a perfect gentleman. Besides, I think he would much rather have a lovely lady for some strange reason.”  
Susan held in a sigh. “Well, it’s going to be a long day. We need to get ready to open up and then close early. I am going to have to get a new dress.”

“Don’t worry about the dress. I will have one for you.” Justin grabbed his plate and took it to the kitchen.

“Thank you. Don’t forget your present. Pansy may like some flowers, exotic ones.”

“Yes, mother. I shall take care of it. Stop worrying so much.” He walked over and kissed her on top of the head. “I’m going to go on and open up so that we can get the worst of it over.”

George stood up as if to follow him but crossed to where Susan was standing. “Hey, sleepy head.”

She smacked his chest. “Morning. I guess I should say thank you.”

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. “I’m happy to help.” He kissed the top of her head, just as Justin did. “I should get to the shop, though. I need to get as much done as possible before tonight.”

Susan smiled up at him. “I will see you tonight then. About seven downstairs?”

“You mentioned a present to Justin; do I need to bring something?”

“Oh no, George. I have it taken care of. I mean, I know they would love anything from the shop, but they wouldn’t expect it from you.” Susan tried to reassure him quickly.  
He chucked her under the chin. “If you say so. Maybe I will fix up a box of some of my classics with a few new ones tucked in.”

Susan smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

George kissed her head one last time before he turned to run out the door. “I’ll see you tonight, Susan.”

Susan found herself humming her way through the day. They closed the shop at noon so Justin could take her out to try on a dress he had found. It was a lovely green satin that hugged her curves. “You are beautiful darling.”

Susan studied herself in the mirror. “I don’t know. You don’t think it is too revealing?”

Justin closed his eyes and counted to ten. “Sweetheart, you need to be a bit more revealing. One of these days you are going to wake up and realize that you are ready to live and that you have a wonderful person waiting for you to notice him.”

“I know, Justin. I know. I’m through saying I need time. I do need time, but I’m through saying it.”

They made it back to the flat and managed to get ready just in time for the bell to ring. Justin rang George in. When George arrived in the flat, he exchanged pleasantries with Justin until Susan walked out of her room.

“Wow!”

“What is it?” Susan asked, smoothing out her dress.

“You are simply beautiful. I’m going to have my hands full keeping Zabini off of you, aren’t I?” George walked over to her and held out his arm for her to take.

Susan rolled her eyes. “You shouldn’t have an issue. You are supposed to be my date, right?”

George grinned. “Yes, I am your date, aren’t I?” His chest seemed to puff out.

“Well, kiddies, I hate to interrupt, but it is time for us to be running along. The ceremony starts promptly at seven. You know that.”

“Ceremony?” George looked over at Justin.

“Yes, a simple ceremony they started after the war. It is their way of remembering the fallen,” Justin filled George in.

George swallowed the lump in his throat. “Right, that is a good thing to do.”

The three grabbed hold of the portkey to Malfoy Manor. They landed just outside of the gates. Susan greeted the gate keeper and led the others forward.

George looked around the sprawling manor he had been told about. He was beginning to breathe a bit heavier. Susan was walking slightly ahead of him and never saw his discomfort. Justin turned to glance at him.

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked quietly.

“I have to be. This is for Susan.” George said, not taking his eyes off of the woman leading them into the manor.

“It is actually pretty helpful. You may find that you are thankful you came.”

George nodded as they stepped closer to Susan. “Hello, Draco,” she said pleasantly. Susan was met with a hug from the Slytherin.

“I’m so glad you were able to make it this year, Susan. It’s going to be a special night.” He kissed her hand before greeting Justin and George. His manners were impeccable.  
“Susan if you do not mind showing the others to the ballroom. That is where we will begin.”

“Sure thing, Draco.” Susan smiled at the many faces they had gone to school with. She was hugged by so many different Slytherins.

George was quiet during all of the interchanges. He knew he would be tested tonight. He could see it in all of their faces. Susan was someone special to them. Susan was being watched over by more than she even knew. He picked up her hand and kissed it softly. “You are stunning tonight. The men can’t keep their eyes off of you.”

“Susan, darling. You look absolutely edible tonight.” Susan was pulled from George’s grasp and locked into a hug.

“Oh Blaise, the things you say. I’m not edible.” Susan tried to push herself away from his body.

Blaise rolled his eyes. “Yes, you are. I shall prove it.” 

He began to kiss her neck allowing his hands to trail down her body.

“Blaise, stop it.” Susan began to push him away. 

Blaise lifted his head. “One of these days you are going to give in to me.”

George chose that moment to walk over. He slid his arm possessively around Susan’s shoulder. “Zabini, good to see you again.”

Blaise stared down his nose at the newcomer. “Weasley. Yes, a pleasure. So these rumors are true, Susan. You are betraying us with the dorks?”

Susan’s face contorted with rage. “Yes, Blaise, I am cheating most specifically on you with people that have been my friends for years.”

“Blaise, control yourself at my house.” Draco entered the drawing room where they were. He walked over to Susan and kissed her on the cheek. “Susan can fraternize with whomever she chooses. One of these days you may very well see her marry one of those Gryffindors. That is unless I can convince her to become the next Mrs. Malfoy.”

Susan laughed. “Sorry, Draco. I would never manage to follow your mother’s footsteps.” She grinned at him.

He kissed her hand. “I guess this means I need to keep looking.” Draco held out his arm for Susan to walk with him into the other room. “It’s time.”

George and Justin stayed back, just watching. Justin had been in the midst of all the snakes before, but it was always an experience. George had only ever been able to watch from the outside. “When in Rome,” he said with a wink to Justin and held out his arm.

Justin laughed and took his arm, leaving Blaise to follow them into the other room. “I do believe I am going to enjoy this evening’s festivities.”

Blaise shook his head as he followed the others into the room. The lights were dimmed to just the twinkling of fairy lights. There were many couples and groups spaced throughout the room. George noticed that it seemed to mostly be people from their age group. 

“Thank you everyone for coming to our annual Yule party. Before we begin our festivities, we must take a moment to remember those not with us.” Draco stood in the center of the room, all eyes were on him. “Vincent Crabbe.” He raised his glass in salute to his friend.

Pansy stepped up beside him. She squeezed his hand. “Colin Creevey.” She lifted her glass and took a drink.

George glanced at Justin. He realized that the other man was prepared for this. George felt himself trembling. 

Susan stepped up beside Pansy. She smiled at her friend. “Theodore Nott.” The candlelight caught the gleam of the tear rolling down her face.

George made the decision quickly. He watched her face and made a decision. He stood next to her. “Fred Weasley.”

Susan slipped her hand into his as he took the drink. He squeezed her hand back. 

Justin followed George. Around the room names were called out, death eaters and non death eaters alike. As the last person stepped forward, Draco waved his wand. All of the names that were said were suspended in mid-air, floating where all could see them. Above the names was a picture of each person that died.

George held tightly to Susan’s hand as Fred’s picture danced merrily through the others. She turned and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kept his eyes on the other figure right before them. The face of her lover watched him. He was not sure what possessed him, but he nodded to the image. He thought he saw a vague smile cross over the face of his rival.

George held her close and kissed the top of her head. “Come on, let’s go dance.” His voice was filled with emotion from the ceremony, to seeing the images interacting with others, to watching Susan’s face as she looked at Theodore’s face. 

Susan let him lead her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as they began to move to the music.

Justin stood to the side and watched them. Pansy walked up beside him. “So is what Granger said true? Is she coming out of it finally?”

“Just look at her; before she would not be out there with anyone but me. Watch her. She is still completely oblivious. I know George has had it rough, but I can see that he wants to know her better.”

“She is oblivious. I can see the fire in her beginning.”

Justin nodded as George spun Susan around. “It is doing her good. She has actually gotten some sleep in the last couple of days. She isn’t just sitting at home anymore.”

“She brought him here. She knows that each image holds a bit of the person. She held his hand and hugged him.”

Justin nodded. “I don’t think he will be afraid of her past. I think that he could be the one to break the spell.”

“I think that one could have fit into Slytherin, so I don’t think we will actually lose her.”

Justin smiled. “Don’t think you can lose her. Once you are a part of her life, you are stuck.”

Pansy brushed past him. “Thank Salazar for that one.”

Justin slipped into the crowd and began to talk to the Slytherins that he had gotten to know after five years of escorting Susan to the ball. 

Susan twirled in George’s arms, smiling up at him. She laughed as he told her jokes. He waltzed her over to the punch bowl to get them a drink. He had just picked up the cup when something exploded in the corner.

“Weasley!” 

George and Susan looked over to where Blaise had been standing. A red stain was covering his white shirt. 

“I did nothing, Zabini.”

“Not you, your brother.” Blaise wiped his hands on his pants on began to stalk out of the room. “Next year make sure he comes with a few more manners.”

George laughed. “Give him hell, Fred.” He turned to face Zabini. “I’m sure he will behave himself better next year if you are not pawing my girlfriend.”

Susan stared up at George while she laughed. “George.”

He shook his head at her. He knew better than to rush her at this point. “I guess this means you have a date next year, too.”

Susan turned around and looked at the picture of Fred. He seemed to be laughing. Next to him floated the image of Theo. She watched them. She knew parts of their personality came into the pictures, but she had never seen any of them pull any pranks. Granted, Fred Weasley had never been a part of it before. Her eyes watched the man she loved. She walked over to the image and almost raised her hand to touch it. To touch one, would make it disappear. “I love you, Theo,” she whispered. He smiled sadly at her. She felt two arms come around her. She saw his sad smile before he nodded to the man behind her. Susan leaned back into the chest behind her and felt the tears ready to fall from her eyes.

“I’m ready to go, George,” she said quietly.

He didn’t say a word, but just took her arm. He led her to the foyer where they could leave by floo. Draco and Pansy walked them out. Susan stepped into the fireplace as soon as she said goodbye.

“Weasley, wait.” Draco stopped him. The blond held onto his arm. “Take care of her. If she gets hurt, you will regret ever meeting her.”

“I plan on it. It was a lovely evening. Thank you for having me.” George nodded to Draco.

“Just make sure you plan on attending next year. She may date a Gryffindor, but that does not mean that she will not be welcomed here. She is a part of our family.”

“I realize that. I will don Slytherin clothes just for the purpose of making sure she does not lose anyone.”

He stepped into the floo and followed her into her flat. He followed the light shining from her room. “Susan.”

She stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes were red. “Thank you for going with me tonight. It meant a lot to me.”

“Thank you for taking me. I think I have garnered an invite of my own for next year.”

Susan smiled. “I guess you won’t need me then.”

“I don’t know why you think that. I think I just might need you.” George pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her. “You are definitely a special person, Susan. I would want you there with me.”

She smiled as she hugged him. “You made tonight so much easier. Sometimes it is hard seeing them, but I know I would hate it if I couldn’t make it.”

The sound of the floo was heard from the other room. “So, tomorrow, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to open the shop until about noon and then close it until after Boxing Day.” She responded. She had double checked everything. They should have everything delivered by then.

“How about lunch at 1? I can close early as well, or just have Ron stay.” 

Susan nodded and looked up into his face. “Yes, that sounds wonderful. I will see you then.”

George bent down and kissed her softly. His lips lingered on hers, pressing in more. He pulled back reluctantly. “Tomorrow and make sure you are dressed warmly.”

Susan licked her lips softly. “Will do.” Her heart was pounding in her chest. That kiss was different. She knew it was. She was going to have to have a talk with him.

Justin did not check on her after he came in. She assumed he went straight downstairs. She went on and climbed into the bed. She pulled the covers up over her head.

The next morning she was up early. She set the tea out for Justin. She made it downstairs and into the shop before he even started to move around. “Good morning, love,” she said happily from where she was making an arrangement. 

“Good morning. It looks like someone is in a good mood.” Justin yawned as he walked out of his room. 

“Tea is ready upstairs waiting for you. We should be done by noon if you want to hurry down.” She told him as she cut some roses and slid them into a vase.

“Oh, that sounds lovely. I can go back to bed!”

Susan turned to face him. “Justin, have you finished shopping for your parents yet? I know you always put it off. You will be seeing your parents in the morning. You can sleep tomorrow afternoon!”

“Fine, be a grown up and ruin the beauty sleep of others.” He trudged up the stairs. He was back in ten minutes with two cups of tea. He set one down beside her. “I thought I would sweeten you up some. You are such a slave driver.”

“I did tell you that we will be closed until the 27th, right? Tomorrow is Christmas. The next day is Boxing Day and Hannah’s party at the Leaky Cauldron."

“So why are you so chipper this morning?” Justin studied his best friend.

Susan smiled. “I’m seeing George this afternoon.”

“Ah, it’s George, again. That is nothing new.” He didn’t show that he was happy with this development.

Susan turned and flung her arms around her best friend spinning around him. “I think he likes me.”

His eyes opened at this. She noticed. “Really? What makes you think that?”

“He kissed me last night.” She waltzed to another table and picked up a few flowers and brought them back to the arrangement she was working on.

He shook his head. “George has kissed you before.”

Her face lit up like the Cheshire cat. “This time it felt different. Oh, how am I going to act?”

Justin shook his head. “Just be yourself, sweetheart. He will love you.”

She tilted her head. “I didn’t say he was going to love me.”

“Give him time and he will.”

Susan shook her head and finished the floral creation. She moved from one to the next, having Justin deliver them as quickly as she finished them. Soon they were done and she knew she needed to get ready. She giggled as Justin teased her about needing to get ready.

She was ready and waiting for George when he came in just after one. George kissed her softly when he walked in. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I am definitely ready.”

George glanced at her with a perplexed look on his face. “She is not as oblivious as she used to be, George.” 

“Really?” George caught Justin’s eye at this statement. “In that case, my lady, it is time for our dinner. Your chariot awaits.”

Susan took his arm and walked outside. Her mouth fell open as she gazed at the horse and carriage waiting outside. “George, wow!”

“I thought you might like to ride in style for a change.” He whispered near her ear. He walked to the carriage and held out his hand for her. He helped her into the carriage and followed her up. “Don’t wait up, Justin.”

“Damn boy, you had better get the girl,” Justin said so only George could hear him.

George flashed the famous Weasley twin smile. “I plan on it.” He signaled the driver to go on. 

Susan snuggled into George’s arm as they crossed into a park, not far from the alley. Susan talked and laughed about the snow and frozen body parts. George kept her entertained with tales of what he did as a child growing up. 

They stopped near a pond and got off of the carriage. A blanket was placed on the snow covered ground. Susan crossed over to the blanket and felt the warmth of a charm. “A picnic? This is wonderful, George.”

He pulled a picnic basket out of the carriage and nodded to the driver. “Thank you. I will get us home.” George walked over to the blanket and sat down beside her. 

She opened the basket and began to pull out the meal that he had planned. “Is this from Hannah?” she asked suspiciously.

“I would most definitely say yes to that. I told her what I wanted and she put this together.”

Susan laughed. “I swear you crack me up. You are pretty wonderful.”

George leaned over and kissed her nose. “I think you are wonderful.”

She wrinkled her nose. “If you think so.”

They had sandwiches and soup that they ate in no time. George leaned back against a tree and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

Susan stared out over the water as she lay back in the arms of her friend. Her head lay right beside his face. “Thank you, George. This was really nice.”

He smiled into her hair, loving the sweet smell of apples coming from it. “You are very welcome. I thought you might need a break from the normal.”

She readjusted her body. She turned her head and faced him. She smiled softly and kissed him on his cheek. “You are fabulous.”

“I do my best. Just don’t tell anyone. I don’t want my secret to get out.” He kissed her nose.

She crinkled her nose and laid her head on his chest. “Your secret is safe with me. I don’t think that anyone would believe me. You are all laughs, you know that, right?”

She heard the chuckle from his chest. “I know. One half of Forge and Gred at your service.” The pain was apparent in his voice.

“I’m so sorry about Fred, I really am. I know how important he was to you.” 

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. “You aren’t going to run away this time, if I get upset, are you?”

“I won’t run, if you don’t,” she said softly. “I didn’t mean anything that night either.”

She heard the sigh through his shirt. “I know. It just gets hard, especially at this time of the year. We would always spend our holidays creating new ideas. We would always plan our next prank together in the middle of the night. I felt as if my world shattered when I saw his lifeless body.”

She felt him wrap his arms around her tighter. She moved her hands up to hold onto his, squeezing. “I understand. It is so hard. I still get nightmares from when Theo died.”  
George laced their fingers together and squeezed them. “We had a plan. It was our emergency plan in case something happened while we were at Hogwarts. We were going to hide the younger years and keep them safe. We had to do it secretly. Some people knew what we were doing and ignored us. They were in the same position. They couldn’t help or it would be their death. So, we never talked about it.”

“Draco gave me a key for Christmas that year. I found out when I went to Gringotts it was to a vault that had a small fortune in it. It was to keep the little ones safe and alive. Pansy gave me the loan of her house for a year, or so the card said. It was in an unplottable location. It had been given to her by her great uncle. The one thing that she did was get its location under fidelius. I went out there after the battle. Pansy found me there. She told me how she had been trying to find a way to get the kids out for a year by that point. It was a blessing that Theo had found me.”

“I think that is the year I got more presents from the Slytherin house. Up until that year I was merely tolerated. Theo saw it all and the light went off in his head. They were giving him permission to leave and they would not kill him as they were supposed to do. It was so difficult for them, being forced to bow down to that man. He could read their minds. He could tell if someone was not loyal. It made Theo’s life even harder.”

“We started to plan that Christmas. We kept me hidden most of the times. My friends did not understand why I was with the Slytherins most of the time. Hannah didn’t talk to me through the last half of the year. I was the one that escaped the worst punishment from the Carrows. I got so many lessons on fitting in and being unseen.”  
Tears were falling from her eyes by this point. “It was difficult, but I knew what my part in the war was. I had to help the ones that needed it the most. No one in the school would have fought for the little snakes.”

“Pansy tried to turn Harry over, though,” he said softly. “I remember that one. I was in the Great Hall when it happened.”

“It was a part of the plan. Pansy and I talked once. None of us could talk to a group of the others, but we could do it one on one. Pansy was to create a diversion so that we could get the little snakes into hiding. We had no idea of how it was going to happen. It was just a sign. All of us knew it.” Susan took a deep breath. “She caught my eye right as it happened. She gave me a slight nod. I knew what to do. In the chaos that happened. I followed the Slytherins down as part of their guard. I went into the dungeons with them.”

“It was the first time I had ever seen emotion on their faces. The younger years were scared. Draco called us to order. He told them to calm down. Pansy hugged her sister and whispered in her ear. Then one at a time the older students hugged me and Theo. Each one gave me instructions and whispered wishes of luck. I had everything I needed on me. We kept it ready at all times. Theo hugged me last. He held onto me so tightly. He told me it was going to be okay.”

George moved her up onto his lap to where he could hold her closer. He kissed the top of her head and held onto her. Tears were rolling down his face as he listened to what she had gone through.

“The hardest part was that I had just found out I was pregnant. We were always careful. We were. I was about two and half months. No one in my house knew. Theo knew and so did Pansy. That was it. We weren’t ready for it, especially since we were going into hiding, but we knew that I couldn’t kill an innocent baby.”  
“Oh Susan. I’m so sorry.” He squeezed her tighter. “I don’t even know what I could say to make it better.”

She nodded. She kept talking. She knew if she stopped, she might not start again. She had not had this talk with anyone except Hermione. She had broken down in front of the girl at the memorial service at Hogwarts. At that point her friends still weren’t talking to her except Justin. Justin had managed to make the final battle and had not left her side. He had gone to get them something to eat when Hermione had come in that day. She asked some question and Susan had broken down. Justin came back to find Hermione’s arms around their friend.

“I’m not sure where everyone went. The younger years followed me to a room off of the kitchens. We had secured it earlier in the year and stocked it with enough food to get us through a week. I told the little ones to wait there. We weren’t supposed to leave until the worst of the damage was done. That was when Theo noticed that his sister was not there. He ran out of there after her. I left the two oldest in charge. They knew the plan as well as I did. They were not to let anyone except me or Theodore in. They were to send curses to anyone that came close. I ran after Theo. He would only be looking for Sylvia.”

“I followed him into the battle. He was being a stupid brave Gryffindor. He wasn’t concerned about his own life, but his sister’s. I don’t blame him for it. I would have done the same thing. We watched her body fall. She was hit by the spell of a death eater. They didn’t even care whose side she was on. Theo killed the person. The person next to him was his father. His father never liked me. I created a weakness in Theo. He saw what happened and…”

Small sobs shook her body. George rubbed circles on her back as she told the story. He knew this was the hardest thing she had done since then, something she had to do if she was ever going to move on.

“That is when he looked me in the eyes and used the AK on me. I don’t know how Theo was so fast. He jumped and threw me on the ground. The spell hit him and he landed on me. It was the way he hit my stomach that started the miscarriage. I wrapped my fingers around the knife that Blaise had given me. His dad pulled Theo off of me and smiled so evilly at me. He started to say something to me, but I jabbed my knife into his neck. He fell on top of me crushing my stomach and the baby even more. The baby may have survived if it had just been Theo, but when his father fell on me, I felt a sharp pain and cried out.”

“I pushed him off of me and crawled to Theo. It was so hard seeing him. His soft brown eyes had no life in them. It was Colin that pulled me away from Theodore. He put a spell on his body and brought him back to the castle. Millicent broke away from where her parents were and ran after us. She had been dating Colin. No one knew. Her father killed both of them. I turned around and started cursing all the death eaters I saw. That is when the professors and the members of the DA got between them and me. Pansy slipped up to where I was. I am not sure where she had been hiding. She was the lookout. She helped me to move their bodies. We laid Colin and Millie together. She wouldn’t let me stay with Theo. She made me go back inside. She was yelling at me to get back to the others. They still needed me. I couldn’t lose it yet. They still needed me.”

“It was the hardest thing I could do. I ran back down the stairs. Blaise somehow ended up with me. He went into the room with me. He gave the other students an update. He locked the door behind us. I just sat crumpled in the floor crying. They all knew. I know I managed to pull myself together. I started to get the kids organized. I told them they were to trust no one, but me. I would die before I let any of them get taken. Blaise just sat and watched me. I paired them up, siblings together obviously, but other than that I put the younger students with an older one.”

“We stayed down in the room until Justin came looking for me. Pansy had gotten him a message and told him where to find us with the password. None of us thought that he would be there. I was so thankful he was alive, but it took him ten minutes to get me to put down my wand. I wasn’t going to let anyone in that may possibly hurt the kids.” She stopped. “He didn’t leave my side after that. He still won’t leave me. I don’t know what I would do without him.”

“Justin is a great friend. I will never come between your friendship with him, you know that, right?”

Susan smiled through her tears. “Yes, I know. You accept him for who he is.”

“Susan, I accept you for who you are, too.” He turned her to straddle his lap and face him. “I would never try to replace Theo. You know that, don’t you?”

She nodded her head and hugged him. They sat like that and just held onto each other for comfort. They had been two souls that had lost those closest to them, no one else truly understanding them.

It was Susan that stirred first and moved off of George’s lap. They quietly gathered the picnic supplies. “I will take us to my shop.” Susan nodded to him as she took his arm. In a blink they were gone.

“Here, let me take the basket.” George took the basket from her and put it in his kitchen. Susan watched him as she moved over to the table and put the blanket down over a chair. She smiled when she saw the chocolates again. 

“Are you still working on these?”

George smiled at her. “I am. Did you want to try one again?”

She picked one up and popped it into her mouth, letting the sweet flavoring of chocolate and cherry overtake her senses. “Oh, these are so good.”

“You have a bit of chocolate on your lip,” he said as he lowered his head to kiss her tempting lips. His tongue ran over her lip licking the chocolate. In the space of the gasp that escaped her lips, he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth tasting the crème. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her body closer to his. 

George ended the kiss softly. He looked down into her flushed face. “Susan.”

She blinked her eyes open. He could see the fear in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly again.

“Susan, will you spend the day with me tomorrow?” he asked quietly.

She examined his face to see if there was a hint of teasing. “It’s Christmas. You need to be with your family.”

“I want you to come with me. Mum won’t mind. It might make her happy to see me come with a girl,” he said quickly. “Of course, if you have something planned with your parents…”  
Susan shook her head. “No, they moved to the States during the war. They figure that it is safer there, even with the war over.”

“So that means you can come with me. Justin, too,” he said softly.

“Justin will be with his parents all day. He does actually spend time away from me, you know.”

“Then you have no reason to spend the entire day alone.” He grinned at her frustration.

“I just like to be alone on Christmas,” she said quietly biting her lip and looking down.

He put a hand under her chin and lifted her head again. “Not again.” He kissed her quickly. “Have you thought that maybe I need you?”

She tilted her head and gazed at him. “Why do you need me?”

“You are the only person who has been able to take my mind off of Fred. Tomorrow is going to be hell. I could really use you to help distract me.”

Susan smiled. “Why didn’t you say something sooner? Okay, I will go.”

He hugged her close. “Thank you. I will let my mum know. It is going to be chaotic, but that is when I am reminded more of Fred.”

“I will be there for you. Here is the password to the store. You can come on up.” She wrote it down on a piece of paper for him. “I should be going now.”

“But it’s cold outside,” he said quickly.

“We were just out there.”

He thought quickly. “We were just there under a very heavy warming charm. I would hate for you to get sick now that we are going to have our first Christmas together.”

“First Christmas.” She repeated the words softly, feeling a bit of panic at what that meant. “I really need to go.”

“I’ll have a fire going in a minute. You know it will be nice and cozy and warm.”

Susan laughed at him. “If you get the fire started, then I can just floo home.”

“Damn.” He ran a hand through his short hair. “Susan, I would just like to spend some time with you. Is that too much to ask?”

Susan smiled at him. “Okay, I can stay just a bit longer, but then I really do need to go. I need to put the finishing touches on Justin’s present before he leaves me.”

George’s face fell. “In that case, let me walk you home. I don’t want to get in the way.”

“Really, it’s fine. You aren’t in the way. I just have a few more touches to add to it and I will be done.”

“Do you know how hard it is sometimes to not be jealous of your best friend? I would never come between you and Justin, but…”

“Please don’t finish that. Justin is always going to be here. I don’t even know what is going on with you, but he will always be there.” She started to back to the door.

“Susan, don’t run. I’m not going to push Justin aside. Hell, I even have a present for him. I like the bloke. He was there for you when you needed someone. I would never come in between that. I just wish you had more room for me.”

“I’m with you now.”

“Yes, you are with me now and you are about to leave. I will have to go and eat at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner because I don’t want to be alone here in the quiet. My flat is alive again when you are here. I can’t explain it. Even if it is Ron or Harry, it isn’t the same. The world is just brighter when you are around.” His face showed raw emotion before he turned and sat down on the couch. He put his head into his hands.

She moved over to him and put her hands on his. “George, why don’t you come with me? Bring your stuff for tomorrow. Stay with me and we can wake up and leave in the morning.”

He moved his hands and looked into her face as she knelt in front of him. “Do you mean it?”

She smiled. “Yes, Cho, I mean it,” she teased him and wiped the tear that ran down his face away.

“Why you little tease!” He struck, tickling her, making her fall backwards onto the floor.

“Stop! Stop, George. I’m sorry.” She laughed as she squirmed under him. “I’m sorry.” 

He looked down at her face as he stopped tickling her. He saw a moment of pure joy on her face. She looked up into his blue eyes, her lips slightly open. He lowered his head and kissed her. His body slid between her legs as he deepened the kiss, keeping her pinned to the floor. Her hands were clenched on his shirt, released and moved around his neck. He pulled back slowly.

“I’m not sorry, Susan. I just want you to know that I am going to fight for you. I’m not going to let you run away from life anymore.”

“What about you?” she asked quietly.

“As long as you are there with me, I won’t run. You are the only one that I have been able to talk about Fred with.”

“Come with me, then. I do need to go home.”

He rose up and helped her up. “Give me a minute and I will be ready.” He went into his room and started moving around in there. 

Susan got a bag and put the presents they had gotten the previous day into it. She shrunk them as she slid them in, one at a time. She began to hum the tune of Winter Wonderland. She didn’t notice when George walked out of his room. 

He leaned against the door frame and watched her. A smile graced his lips. He watched her braid swing as she moved around the tree. She walked around as if she truly belonged in the flat. The only other person that had been able to do that was Fred. He felt a warmth settle over him. He knew that he was going to do whatever he could to make sure that Susan was here next Christmas. He was going to break through all of her barriers. He could feel Fred pushing him forward as he moved to her and captured her with a kiss. 

“I don’t know if I will ever get used to that,” she said softly.

He laughed. “You better get used to it. I plan on doing it quite a bit more.”

“Do you now?”

He kissed her again. “Yes, I do. Do you have all the presents?”

She nodded. He grabbed her hand and led her to the door. “Let’s see if we can make it out of here with the last minute shoppers.”

They made their way downstairs as Ron was turning the sign over. “Oh, hey George, Susan.”

“Hi, Ron,” she responded softly.

“How bad was it?” George asked.

“It wasn’t bad at all. Just the normal. What about you? Did you enjoy your picnic? Bloody cold out there for one.”

“Are you a wizard, Ron? Have you not learned the basic warming charms yet?” George teased his brother.

“I guess you are right. What time are you going to be coming home tomorrow?” Ron asked quickly. “Mom will not understand if you don’t.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ron. Can you let her know that I’m going to bring Susan? She has promised to keep me sane tomorrow.”

Ron turned his head to look at Susan. “Are you sure you are ready for this? Can you handle it?” He took a step to Susan and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hermione will be there. I know that she has my back even if your sister doesn’t.” She squeezed George’s hand. “George said he needed me, so I’m coming. I can put up with people hating me or calling me names.”

“Oh, Susan, I’m sorry. I had no idea my sister was one of the ones that turned their back on you.”

“It’s okay, really. She was a year younger than me. We were never close to begin with.”

“Ron, make sure you let everyone know that Susan will be there. If they have anything to say to her, they can say it to me first.” George held her hand tighter.

“George,” she looked at him.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much. I will have Hermione on it. Mum will accept her and that is the biggest obstacle, right?” Ron teased his brother. “I didn’t realize that you were getting so serious with Susan. You are ready to fight your family before anyone can even say hello to her.”

“Well, I guess they are just going to have to be ready. Susan is special and if my family can’t see that, then we can spend Christmas in her flat away from all the noise.”

“You are going to your parents, George!”

Ron held up his hands. “I’m sorry. I got it. I may come and join you if you have to resort to that. I’ll bring mum’s food.” He glanced at Susan. “I honestly was only checking on Susan. You may not have known what she has gone through with a few people. I just want to make sure she is going to be okay.”

“And I will be,” she stated firmly.

George slid his arm around her waist. “And I will be there at your side. Thank you again for saying you will come. It means even more to me now knowing what you were going to put yourself into.” He leaned down and kissed her softly.

She smiled at him. “You are going to have to stop doing that or people are going to get the wrong idea.”

“You are going to need to open your eyes, sweetie. They aren’t getting the wrong idea. It’s fun being your friend, but I’m not going to be happy just being your friend. When you are ready, I am right here.”

Her eyes flickered for a minute. “What if I am never ready?”

He laughed and captured her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. “You will be ready before you know it. You are going to realize that you can love more than one person. I am going to make sure that I am there when it happens.”

Ron coughed from beside them. “I just want to let it be known that I know nothing, I see nothing and I don’t want to be there when it happens. This is close enough to it.”

George laughed. “Oh is Wittle Wonnie jealous? I can give him a kiss, too.” George tried to grab for brother.

“No, no thank you. Susan, please keep him and his lips occupied. I’m perfectly fine.”

Susan and George laughed at Ron. “So, are you coming with me? Justin is waiting.”

George nodded and grabbed her hand again. “Let’ go. See you in the morning.”

“Bye, you two.” Ron said as he locked the door behind him. He couldn’t wait to get home to tell Hermione the latest development in the relationship.

Susan took George to the shop and up the stairs. You can put your things in my room if you want. That way they are out of the way.”

George took them into her room and looked around. It was a nice room. He couldn’t see any sign of another man in her room. There was the one picture that she had on her dresser with Theo’s picture in it. He made a split decision. He grabbed the picture from the frame and set the frame back down. He hoped she wouldn’t come back before he could run out. 

He stepped out of her room. “Hey, Susan. I have to run to the shop for a minute. I will be right back.” He kissed her head softly. Do you need anything?”

“No, I’m good. I will be cooking. Justin should be here in another hour or so.” She began pulling out a pot and filling it with water.

George stopped at the door and turned to watch her. She was in her own world now. He knew he wanted to be a part of that world. He knew it wouldn’t happen overnight, but he was going to do his best to make sure that next Christmas she laughed more. As he stood watching her get the meal together he realized what he was feeling. His heart was pounding and he wanted to laugh and run and hug her. He knew he couldn’t do that. So he whispered the words he was feeling. He turned and ran out knowing that she would not have heard them.

He ran out of the store and turned to the side of the building. He laid his head against the brick and hit is with his fists. “Damn. I’m in love with a girl who is in love with a ghost.” He thought about the picture he had in his pocket. Instead of ripping the picture apart like he really wanted to, he turned and ran to the one place he had not been for a present.

He got back to the Susan’s and Justin was waiting at the bottom of the steps. His arms were crossed and his wand was held loosely in his hand. “Please tell me you have a good reason. I may not look it, but I did survive the war on the run. I can tear you apart so quickly that they will never know who you were.”

George stopped in his tracks, his greeting frozen on his lips. “What are you talking about, Justin?”

“You took her picture. Why? It had better be a damn good reason. I have a very upset best friend upstairs who feels completely betrayed by you. I managed to calm her down only by promising that I would let her kill you slowly.” Justin’s face held no warmth.

“Oh Merlin, I hoped she wouldn’t go in there yet.” He closed his eyes. “How bad is it?”

“I’m still waiting on an explanation for destroying what could have gotten her past him. You already know how close to the edge she has been, not living. She was smiling again. She was happy again. You just killed that in one little action. Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now.”

George held up a package in his hand. “I promise I only borrowed it for a minute. I should have known better. I should have put a copy in there. Dammit.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Move Justin, I have to talk to her.”

Justin put a hand on George’s chest. “Why?”

George stared hard at Justin. “I love her.”

Justin’s hand dropped. He wasn’t the first to have said those words to Justin before, but he was the first to say them and show passion behind them. “Fine, I’m coming with you.”

“Good, we are supposed to celebrate Christmas with you tonight. Your present is upstairs.” George ran up the stairs and into the flat. “Fuck!” 

Susan was curled up in a ball next to the wall crying. She didn’t move when he said something. He ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. “I’m so sorry sweetheart. I promise I didn’t do anything to the picture. I promise. I just wanted to surprise you. Please baby, don’t leave me.”

Sobs shook her body. “Why?”

“Shh, don’t cry anymore. I’m here. I’m not going to let anything happen. You haven’t lost him. I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

Justin stood in the doorway and watched as the other man began to cry as well. “Susan, please baby, don’t cry anymore. I promise I won’t do anything to hurt you.”

He pulled the package out and placed it in her hands. “Please sweetie, open it. I wanted to give it to you when we gave Justin his presents tonight.”

Her hands trembled as she held the package. Her body still shook, although she was not crying like she had been when he came in. He put one hand on hers and then he lifted her head with his other hand. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had tear streaks running down her face. Her skin was blotched from all the crying. “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, Susan. I know I’m not the first person that you opened your heart to. Theo has that position of honor. Just as I accept your bond with Justin and how close the two of you are, I accept your love of Theo. If I could fight him for you, I would do it in a minute, but I know I can never compete with him. I just hope that one day you will have room in your heart for me. Until that day, I am going to be right here. I will accept him and your love for him. I would not do anything to destroy it. Destroying it would hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do.”

He ran his thumb down her face and wiped away a lone tear. Her green eyes were confused as she stared back at him. He smiled at her and kissed her nose. “Now be a good girl and open your present before I call you Cho.”

He caught her hand just before she could slap his face. “That’s my Susan, right there. Full of fight and spirit.” He kissed her quickly before she could respond. He held her hand until it relaxed into his as she gave into his demanding kiss.

He pulled back slowly gazing into her eyes. “Will you open it now?”

She nodded her head slowly. She untied the ribbon and pulled apart the paper. Inside was a velvet box that she opened slowly. A simple golden locket lay on the velvet interior. She picked it up and examined it. George’s fingers slid over hers and opened it. On the side that swung open was a picture of George. On the side that lay against the skin was the picture of Theo. 

He felt a drop hit his hand. He looked at her again. “I just wanted you to know that you could have us both and we would always be close to your heart.”

He wasn’t prepared for her launching herself into his arms. “Thank you, George,” she said weakly. “Thank you.”

He kissed the top of her head before looking at Justin. The friend had a smile on his face. “So, does this mean I get a present, too?”

“Shut up, Justin.” Susan began to move out of George’s arms. 

“Wait, I also picked up a new frame for Theo’s picture. I didn’t want anything to happen to it while I was out and it seemed to be a good idea.” He handed her the other package in his hand. She opened it up and smiled at the picture. It was a simple silver frame. Engraved on the frame was ‘First Love.’

“Thank you, George.” She hugged him again.

“Now is it time to eat? I was starving when I left!” He was hit in the head with the wrapping paper. 

It would have been nice to say that the rest of the evening wasn’t completely strained, but Susan still had moments. She would get quiet and feel like she was about to cry. Justin had gotten her a new set of scissors for the shop. This set had a charm on it to never be dull.

Justin received the newest Chippendale – Wizard version – calendar. They would strip down in the moving pictures. George gave him a little black book. “This is to keep the numbers in of all the guys you are going to be meeting in your free time.” George winked at him.

“What free time? I work with a slave driver!” Justin laughed.

“Just wait, I will get you some. In fact, I already gave you a few numbers in there. I have been talking to a few of my customers and you would be surprised how many times your name came up.”

Justin’s eyes got bigger. “Blind dates? Interesting. Susan, darling, I have told you that we need to keep this one around, haven’t I?”

Justin had gotten George a magical version of the iPod. He showed George how to load music onto it. He even had some of it pre-loaded. “I just want to make sure that you already have a good selection for when Susan steals it from you.”

“Aha! I knew that was really for me!” Susan laughed. She tried to grab it from George, but he was too quick. 

“Oh no, pretty lady, he said it was mine!” George held it over her head and kissed her before letting her see it.

“You two are going to be disgusting, aren’t you?” Justin shook his head.

“Oh are you jealous, Justin?” Susan teased him.

“We will have to fix this for him, Susan.” George looked at her seriously. That is when he stood up and walked around the table and kissed Justin. He stepped back and laughed at Justin’s gob smacked expression.

Justin shook his head. “Susan, if you do not open your eyes soon to the man in front of you; I personally will be taking him from you.” He slid his arms around his best friend.

“I don’t know. You may not be his type. I mean, you do lack the red hair.” She smiled at George.

“Now, I don’t know. There is just something about dark haired men. I might be willing.” 

She stood up and walked over to him. “Oh no, see there is the girlfriend rule. You cannot date someone that your best friend has dated.”

George grinned. “So you admit that you are dating me now?”

Her mouth dropped open. 

“Darling, you look like a fish out of water. It was a simple question. I don’t have to follow the girlfriend code if you haven’t dated him.”

“I have kissed him; that should be enough.” She glared at Justin.

Justin glared back. “I have too.”

“Fine, take this then.” She walked over to George and straddled his lap. She kissed him deeply. She opened her mouth to invade his, but was met by him dominating the kiss. She moaned into his mouth. He pulled back from her, nibbling on her lip as he raised his head. She turned to Justin and grinned triumphantly. 

“Okay, you win. Weasley is all yours.” Justin rolled his eyes at her. “Now I must be off. I have a bottle full of rum I need to digest before I leave in the morning. Have I mentioned that I do not like Christmas with my parents?”

“Many times. Go have fun. Happy Christmas, Justin.” She kissed her best friend and hugged him as he walked out the door.

She turned around and saw George watching her. “I have something for you, too. I guess it is only fair to give it to you tonight. You may appreciate it more.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” 

“I know I didn’t. I wanted you to have something special. There isn’t much that I could just give to you that would mean as much.” She walked to the bookshelf and pulled a package off. She handed it to him.

He grinned at her and tore the paper quickly. It was a journal. He opened the first page and saw writing. He began to read. “Oh my goodness, did you really?” His eyes were huge as he looked up at her.

“Yes, I believe so. I thought you might like to have the notes that we took. I copied them into the journal so that you could have them whenever you wanted."

He set the journal down on the table and pulled her into his lap. “Thank you, Susan. This means more to me than anything.” He kissed her softly. 

She kissed him back, enjoying the feel of his arms around her. She broke free. “Now, I’m going to go to bed. I pulled out blankets and a pillow for you.” She kissed him again. She pushed back on him and stood up. She licked her lips. “Your kisses are addictive. This is bad.”

He stood up and took a step towards her. He grinned as she took a step backwards. He continued to move forward until he had her pinned up against the wall. “I could say the same thing about you.” He leaned back down and kissed her again. “Happy Christmas, Susan.” He turned and walked over to the couch and spread out the blanket.

She watched him for a minute before slipping into her room. She stepped into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped off her clothes and stepped under the streaming water. She could hardly believe it had not even been a week since she had met George again. He was already staying at her house and spending a big holiday with her. Already it had seemed as if she had known him forever. Tomorrow he was introducing her to his mother. For someone not dating him, it felt like a huge step.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried off and slid into a robe. She went into her room and brushed out her hair. She stood up and walked to the door. She stepped up to it and walked out into the other room. It seemed like a much more inviting room. The fairy lights gave off a cheery glow. She turned to go to the kitchen for a glass of water except that was where he was standing.

She gazed up at him as she passed him and went into the kitchen. She poured herself a small glass of water and drank it quickly. He leaned quietly on the counter as she drank it. She set the cup in the sink. “Is everything, okay, George?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, it is perfect, thank you.” He smiled at her. “Are you about to sleep now?”

She nodded her head. She attempted to walk past him, but he stopped her. He leaned down and kissed her. “Sleep well.” He let her go very reluctantly.

She squeezed his hand and went back into her room. She got under the covers and pulled them up. She rolled over to her side and looked out the window. It had been a long and stressful day. She was ready to drift off, except she couldn’t stop thinking about the man on the other side of her door. 

She fell into an uneasy sleep only to wake up screaming with George running into the room slamming the door open. “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

Susan’s breath was coming out quickly. She nodded her head. 

“Does this happen a lot?” He walked over to her bed and sat down on the side of it. 

She nodded again. 

“If you are okay, I’m going to go back to sleep,” he said softly. He ran his hands through her hair.

He watched her reaction to that. “Do you want me to stay in here?”

Susan nodded her head. Her breathing was still uneven.

George lifted the blanket and slid into the bed. He pulled her closer to him. “I’ll keep the nightmares away.” He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. “Shh, it will be okay, Susan. I’m here.”

He lay there listening to her erratic breathing. He talked to her softly as she slowly calmed down. The day had taken a huge toll on her. She was soon sleeping again.

George heard a sound and turned his head. He saw a slightly panicked Justin in the doorway. He walked in quietly to the other side of the bed.

“They happen frequently?” he asked quietly.

“I should have expected this one. I wasn’t thinking earlier or I would have warned you,” Justin said softly, adding his own touch to her head. “They aren’t as bad as they used to be. Now it only happens when she gets really upset.”

“Thank you for being such a good friend for her,” George said quietly.

Justin just nodded. “She is everyone’s friend. She just needed someone to be hers. I wouldn’t trade any of our time to be anywhere else.”

George smiled in the darkness. “I have to agree with that one now. I may never leave.”

There was a slight edge in Justin’s voice when he spoke again. “You better not leave. You are the first person to bring that spark of life out in her again.” He walked around the bed again. “I’m going to go back downstairs.”

George laid there holding her through the rest of the night. He watched the first rays of dawn streaming through her window. He knew they would have to get up soon, but he didn’t want to move. As the light began to reach the bed, she began to stir. He smiled as he watched her waking up. 

She cuddled in closer to him just before she realized what she did. Her eyes popped open. Her mouth opened in shock. “I’m so sorry.”

He leaned in and kissed her softly. “Happy Christmas, Susan.”

She smiled at him. “Happy Christmas.”

“Nothing will compare to this present right here,” he said softly.

She looked at him confused. 

“Waking up with you in my arms. I can definitely get used to this.”

Susan made a noise of disbelief. “Right. You say that until we get to your mum’s house and she has given you the most exciting present of all.”

“Yes, my traditional Weasley sweater.”

Susan laughed at him and let him kiss her again. There was no rush in the kiss, no need to push it further. He pulled back and just gazed down at her. 

“Now the question becomes, do you want to have breakfast with Mum or do you want to eat first?”

“Let’s eat first. It’s not every day you know you are going to be faced with a ton of Weasleys. I need to make sure I get something to eat first.”

“Alright now.” He started to tickle her. “Just so you know you just slept with one of those Weasleys.”

“I give up! Stop! I’m going to pee my pants.” She laughed.

He stopped and kissed her. “Is that better?”

“Much better.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss.

George reluctantly stopped the kiss before it progressed. He didn’t want to scare her away, even though his body was telling him that he should keep going. “We have to stop now. I don’t think you are ready for more,” he said softly. “Much as I don’t want to stop.”

They both got up. Susan went to get dressed. George went to the kitchen and began to fix breakfast. He made it light because he knew there would be a feast at home. Susan came into the kitchen looking beautiful. He handed her a cup of tea. Susan cleaned up the kitchen while George got ready. 

“Ready?”

Susan nodded her head. It was now or never. She grabbed the bag of presents and walked over to him. He kissed her one last time before Apparating them to just outside of his house.  
Susan took in the house. She grinned at George as he watched her. “It is fabulous. I will have to make sure that I tell Draco he had it wrong all these years!”

George laughed at her. “Maybe I will be brave enough to invite him over one day. He should see how the rest of the world lives.”

He clasped her fingers and they walked in. “George!” Molly came straight to her son and hugged him tightly.

“Happy Christmas, Mum.”

Molly turned to look at Susan. “You must be this Susan I keep hearing about. Welcome, welcome. Would you like something to eat? You must be starving.”

“No, mum we ate this morning.” 

“Really?” Molly raised her eyebrow and stared at her son. “It is still early and you have already had breakfast?”

“Mum, please don’t do this. I stayed at Susan’s last night because we celebrated Christmas with our friend Justin. I slept on the couch.”

“You just better make sure that you control yourself young man.”

“Yes, ma’am. I promise I have not made any 'untoward advances' on her. I don’t think she would let me if I tried.” He turned and winked at Susan. “Now, don’t make her feel any more uncomfortable or I will take her back to her flat and convince her I need to do what my mother thinks I’m doing.”

“George! You watch that impertinent mouth.” Molly hit him on the head.

Molly looked at Susan and smiled at her. “Please excuse any lack of manners my son may have. I have taught them. He just ignored them the same way he did his lessons. Oh I have children that dropped out of school.”

“Does this mean that George is here?”

“Good morning, Charlie!” George went and hugged his brother. “It’s good to see you home. No one told me you were coming.”

“I heard my baby brother was bringing a girl home. I figured I better show up so she doesn’t get a bad impression of the family.” Charlie laughed and turned to face Susan. “You must be Susan. Hi! I’m Charlie.”

“Hello, Charlie. I remember seeing you before. You came to Hogwarts, didn’t you?”

“Yes, I’m the dragon tamer who could move a bit closer to home.”

“Want some breakfast, Charlie dear?” Molly was already fixing him a plate.

“Of course I do. Ron isn’t up yet, so I better hurry.” 

George laughed. “And this is why we ate before we came.”

“Hey, I heard my name.” Ron walked in with his hair mussed.

“Couldn’t you have made yourself decent? You knew George was going to have a friend today.” Molly scolded her youngest son.

“Oh, oh yeah. Morning, Susan. You look too chipper this early in the morning.” He walked over to the stove. “Good, breakfast is ready.”

“Where is Hermione?” Molly asked.

“She will be down in a minute. Scoot over Charlie.” Ron sat down next to his brother. 

Susan moved closer to George. He slid his arms around her. The house was coming to life and it could soon be scary. “Are you okay?” He whispered into her ear.

She nodded her head as Hermione came in. “Morning everyone.”

A chorus of good mornings could be heard over the food. “Honestly, Ronald, one bite at a time.” Hermione fixed a cup of tea and came to stand by George and Susan. “How are you doing, Susan?”

Susan smiled at her. “Good. I figured it may be safer over here. I have seen Ron eat too many times to want to be close.”

At that Molly walked by her son. She popped him over the head with the Daily Prophet. “See, I know I taught you manners. Even poor Susan has had to watch this.”

“But, Mum!”

“No one should be subjected to this.” Molly turned to apologize to Susan when she saw Ginny. “Good morning, Ginny dear. How are you this morning?”  
“Good morning, mum. I think I may have lost my appetite.” 

George pulled Susan closer to him. Hermione stood closer to her.

“Are you feeling alright, dear? You aren’t coming down with anything?”

Ginny glared at Susan and shook her head. “No, just something about death eaters in my kitchen.”

“Ginerva!”

George was in front of Susan in a minute with his wand pointed at his sister. “Did anyone call you a servant of Voldemort because he possessed you?”

Susan put her hand on George’s arm. “It isn’t worth it, George. You know the truth. Some people will never believe it.”

“That’s right, George. Some people are too stubburn to look beyond their own lives to realize that other people fought in the war in different ways.”

“Yes, some people walked around Hogwarts not suffering like those of us fighting for the light.”

“Ginerva Weasley, I am disappointed in you. George you need to control your temper as well. I’m so very sorry, Susan.” Molly was torn on where she should yell at someone.

“Mum, I love you. I hope you have a Happy Christmas. I am going to go and enjoy mine somewhere a bit more quiet. If my own sister cannot control her temper, then I don’t need to be here.”

“George!” Molly looked ready to cry.

“No one is going anywhere. Good morning, Weasleys!”

“Morning, dad.”

Arthur Weasley glared at his daughter and son and then smiled at Susan. “You must be the famous Susan I have been hearing about. Welcome to our home.”

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley.” Susan shook his hand.

“I understand you went to school with this bunch of hoodlums.” He went and sat at the table, bringing her with him. She sat down next to him. George lowered his wand and went and sat down next to Susan. Ginny followed and sat at the other end of the table. Molly brought in more plates of food.

“Yes, I was in the same year with Ron and Hermione.”

“Ah, that is good. You are Amelia’s niece, correct?” Arthur continued to question her, ignoring the glares that his children were throwing at each other.

Susan nodded looking a bit sad. “Yes, Auntie Amelia was my favorite.”

“She was a good woman, very strong. You resemble her.” He thanked Molly as she handed him a cup of coffee.

George took her hand under the table and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

“I also remember hearing about your adventures during the war.” He took a bite of her eggs.

“Dad.” George was holding her hand ready to walk out the door.

Arthur ignored George. “I remember Kingsley Shacklebolt saying that you made sure that all of the younger year Slytherins were kept from the battle.”

Susan nodded her head. “Yes sir. My fiancé was in Slytherin and we were trying to keep all of the other kids safe. He was forced into a role he did not want.”

“Ahh, so he was another of the ones that was forced to be marked.” Susan nodded her head. She would not cower, even with all of the Weasleys watching her.

“Dad, she actually had an escape plan in place to get the younger years out of the school,” George said quickly.

“It was better than that, George,” Percy piped up. “I was one of the ones that questioned her afterwards. There was a safe house they were all going to go to. None of their parents knew where it was.”

“Yes, yes, all of this bull shit came out in the trials. I don’t believe it for a second.” Ginny said from the other end of the table. “Unlike the rest of you, I was there the entire year.”

“Ginerva, settle down. I will not have you interrupting my breakfast.” Arthur glared at his daughter. “I’m sorry for her behavior. She does have manners; they all do.”

Susan smiled at him. “I know they do.”

Harry walked in at that minute. “Hi everyone!”

“Harry!”

The crazy bustle of hugs began before he sat down across from Susan. “Hey, Susan. How are you doing?”

“Pretty good, Harry.” Susan smiled at her friend.

“I was just finding out a bit more about Susan. It seems as if everyone knows her but me,” Arthur said.

“Susan is a pretty awesome girl, Arthur. She saved the Slytherin kids,” Harry responded quickly.

Arthur chuckled. “Apparently there is a bit of debate on that with Ginny, but I find that I believe that she did help them.” He turned to Susan. “You mentioned a fiancé, where is he?”  
Susan’s face clouded over. “His father killed him in the battle.”

Ginny snorted at the end of the table. George glared at her. “I’m sorry you believe her lies,” she muttered.

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that. What was his name?” Arthur took another bite of food, ignoring his daughter. The others seemed to know better. Their father was passing Weasley judgment on the girl. It would decide the rest of their day.

“Theodore Nott. We were looking for his sister. A death eater had just killed her. Theo killed him and his father saw him. He then aimed his wand at me. Theo pushed me out of the way.” Susan said quietly. 

George slid his arm around her shoulders. “It was not a pretty story, Dad. You probably do not want to hear it while you eat. She told me everything yesterday. I can say that right now I’m very thankful to Theodore Nott.” 

Arthur noticed his son’s reaction and smiled. “It sounds like the story of a hero to me. They may not be pretty, but they do not need to be kept hidden.” He glanced down the table at his daughter. “I would hope that everyone realizes that just because you were affiliated with someone who had the dark mark, that it does not make you a death eater. Where would we have been if Snape had been loyal to Voldemort?”

“Cheers,” Harry said quickly. 

There was a moment of silence and then everyone began to talk again. Susan turned her head to George and looked at him questioningly. He nodded his head and kissed her softly. “He approves,” he said next to her ear. He tightened his arm around her as a new burst of activity came running through the door.

“Oh the munchkins!” George said as he got an arm full of Victoire. 

“Unkle Gerge!” She kissed him.

“Hello, my sweet Victoire, Happy Christmas.”

Susan smiled at the little girl in George’s arms. She was a beautiful blond. She glanced up to see Harry hugging Fleur. Another round of introductions was done. 

“Molly, I have brought more of the chocolates. They have apparently been a big hit.” Fleur kissed her mother-in-law.

Molly put the plate on the table. “Oh, Susan you must try one of Fleur’s chocolates. They are simply delicious.”

Susan stared at the plate and turned to face George. “Do these make me more kissable, too?” She raised her eyebrow at him.

George’s face turned red. “Oh look at that, Victoire, shouldn’t we run outside and see if there are any flowers blooming.”

“George Weasley, it is winter.” 

Hermione and Ron were laughing across the table. “You seriously didn’t tell her that about Fleur’s chocolate. Then you brought her home!” Ron was hitting the table.

George smirked and the turned to face the redheaded girl next to him. “Damn me to hell, sweetheart, you were so kissable just waiting and trusting. I still say they made you more kissable. Maybe you should try another one.” He leaned in and kissed her with a “Ewww” coming from Victoire.

“So, George, I assume you are not working on some chocolate for Valentine’s Day? Such a shame, with the baby coming I was craving it.”

“Baby? Am I getting another grandbaby?” Molly went over and hugged Hermione and Ron.

The day passed quickly with much laughter and tears. Susan was surprised to see that she had a Weasley sweater. “I think mom has a bunch of them hidden with all the letters of the alphabet. She pulls it out when we bring someone home.”

“Oh George, you hush.” 

The surprise at George’s presents and their lack of a joke surprised more than one of them. Molly and Arthur were discussing the trip they were going to take. Ginny even managed to talk to her brother and thank him for the red and black clutch that matched a simple black dress. 

George smiled. “Actually it was Susan that picked your present out. She wouldn’t let me get you the pranks from the Muggle store we stopped at. She convinced me that you have grown up and would appreciate more grown up gifts every now and then.”

“Did she?” Ginny looked as if she was about to throw the dress into the fire, but she controlled herself. “Thank you, Susan, for helping my brother to see sense.”

“You’re welcome. Being the only girl, I’m sure they tend to forget you aren’t one of the boys.” Susan turned back to talking to the little blonde child that decided she liked her.  
It was late evening when people starting to leave. Fleur and Bill said they needed to get the children to bed. Ginny ran out to meet her newest boyfriend. 

George pulled Susan up and began to dance with her. The wireless was playing soft Christmas music. His parents sat back and watched with a smile on their faces. Hermione, Ron, and Harry turned to see.

“They did it,” Hermione said quietly. “They got her out of her shell.”

Ron nodded, “Him, too.”

“I never would have believed it if I hadn’t seen it,” Harry said. “You are coming tomorrow night, right?”

The other two nodded. 

George spun her around and held her close. “Thank you for coming today. It means more than you will ever know.”

“I’m glad you asked me.” She smiled up at him. “Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?”

“Almost, but I can be patient on what I really want,” he said quietly.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. “What is it?”

“All I want for Christmas is you.”

She studied his face. She opened her mouth and he bent down and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and teased her tongue. He pulled her closer to him. She kissed him back. He ended the kiss and just watched her. 

“George…”

“Shh.” He put a finger on her lips. “I know you haven’t opened your eyes yet. I just know that I don’t want to spend another Christmas without you. I don’t want to suffer though another Valentine’s Day.”

There was a lift to Susan’s lips at she gazed up at him.

“Hey you, two, stop being mushy over there. Some of us are still single.” Harry yelled from the couch. Hermione smacked him playfully.

“Well, if the rumors I hear are true, I know a great guy,” Susan said. “I would trust him with my life.”

George looked at her. “Did you look in that little book?”

“Please, I don’t need your book to hear rumors. My best friend is gay; I hear enough of them on my own.”

“I put his name in at the very top.”

Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. “Why do I suddenly feel scared?”

Hermione and Ron both laughed. “You get used to them together and then you begin to wonder why it took them so long to find each other.”

Susan turned to look at Hermione. “You get used to us?”

“Susan, I think we need to pick some better friends. Either that or rethink their presents!”

Susan giggled. “Well, we do have a party tomorrow night.”

“That is true. We should go so we can start planning.” George smirked at his brother.

“Oh Merlin, they found each other. I know I saw it, but right now it is so apparent.”

Molly came over and hugged George. “I love you, my boy.”

She turned and hugged Susan. “Thank you for bringing my baby back.”

Susan exchanged perplexed looks with George. “What?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “We don’t want to upset either of you, but separately neither of you has been living. When the two of you are together, the life is back. The people we remember are back. I haven’t seen that smile on George’s face since Fred. Susan you never smile anymore, with your eyes. Now you are glowing.”

Hermione stood and walked over to them. She hugged George then held onto Susan’s hands. “I haven’t seen you this radiant in years. You two are good for each other.”

George laughed. “Can we say awkward?”

The rest of the group laughed. “Come on, Susan. I’m going to get you home before they scare you off. Before you ask, yes Mum, I plan on bringing her back if I can convince her you are not all a bunch of crazy people.”

She laughed. “Thank you for having me, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley.”

George pulled her to the fire. “We shall go the fast way? Quick get away?”

Susan laughed as he grabbed some floo powder and gave it to her. She winked at Harry before she disappeared. George followed her out after a chorus of Happy Christmas.  
He stepped out of the floo and found Susan putting their presents under the tree. “Susan.”

She turned to him and stood up.

He strode over to her and captured her lips in a kiss. He kissed her deeply, letting his raw emotions flow into the kiss. His tongue battled hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. “Help me forget the pain.”

She pulled his head back to into a kiss, braiding her fingers though his hair. He lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom without breaking the kiss. He laid her on the bed and followed her. His mouth left hers and began to kiss her neck. She moaned as he began to nip at her ear. His fingers found the edge of her shirt and began to pull it up. She rose up so he could pull it off. 

She lay back down on the bed, her red lace bra staring at him. He was breathing heavily as he looked down at her body. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. He opened his eyes slowly. “No.”

She gazed up at her perplexed. “What is it?”

He ran his hands along her chest, teasing the nipple through the bra. “As much as I want you right now, I want our first time to be special and not about us forgetting.”

She smiled at him. “Well come here then.”

He lay down beside her. He lay on his side so he could see her and he could trace patterns on her skin. She crossed the distance and kissed him. “Thank you.” 

She pushed him over and straddled his chest. She looked down at him with a smirk on her face. “I appreciate your sentiment, but do you honestly think I would not have stopped you if I didn’t want it?” She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She paid attention as his gaze traveled over her body.

His hands cupped her breasts. “So beautiful.” He brought her back down to kiss him.

Afterwards they lay there wrapped in each other’s arms. George held her close. “Wow.”

“Yes, wow.” She kissed a spot on his chest.

He rolled her over so he could face her. “You do realize that you are dating me now, right? I don’t just sleep around with anyone.”

She smiled at him. “I don’t either and since you are only the second person I have done this with.”

“The others you dated?”

She shook her head no. “They irritated me from the beginning.”

George smiled. “Good, that makes me happy.”

~~*~~

The next night they were some of the last ones to arrive at the party. Their friends all cheered as they came into the pub. Hermione pulled her to the side and asked about the previous night. She had not even suspected what happened, until she noticed Susan’s blush. Hermione hugged her tightly.

“Soon you may even be my sister,” she teased.

“Let’s not get that far ahead of ourselves.”

“So, Bones, what is this I hear about you lowering your standards even further by going to the hovel?”

She turned and saw Draco with a drink in his hand. She walked over and hugged him. “I’m supposed to tell you all about it. You would have loved it! It was gorgeous. It was chaotic and so much fun.”

“Oh dear Salazar, what have they done to my friend?” He put a hand to his head.

“Susan, darling,” Justin came over and hugged her tightly. “Did you talk to Harry?”

Susan looked between Justin and Draco. “About what?”

Draco laughed. “You are so subtle, my dear. The Weasleys are ruining your education.”

“Hey, I resemble that remark,” George walked over and shook Draco’s hand.

“Apparently we are trying to find out what exactly I talked to Harry about?”

Harry walked up at that moment. “It was nothing really, just that she knew a great guy if I was interested.”

Justin’s face turned red. Susan leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Merry Christmas, darling.”

Pansy joined the little group and hugged both Susan and George. She nodded to Harry. “Lovely little party your friends throw. Apparently, Hermoine and I have more in common than we ever knew.”

Susan looked happy. “Oh I’m so happy the two of you are finally looking beyond house rivalries!”

Hermione slipped her arm around Susan. “I would say it would have more to do with watching one of our closest friends come back to life.”

Susan’s face burned. “I told both of you already, that if you ever stopped and just talked about things you would get along.”

The group laughed. “So, Weasley, I hear you have a brother that is a dragon tamer.”

George looked at him. “Charlie. He is. He lives in Romania most of the time, but he is home visiting.”

“I think I may need to discuss some techniques with him,” Draco said calmly.

Justin and Susan both laughed. “And you talk about me being subtle, Draco.”

“I must be less subtle when I am surrounded by those where it takes a brick to get through to them.”

Hannah came over and joined the group with Neville close behind her. “Susan, sweetheart, I am so sorry for the way I have been acting.”

Susan hugged her friend. “What has gotten into you?” 

Neville piped up. “Let’s just say it was time for an intervention and between myself and Hermione, she has seen the light.”

Hermione looked a bit sheepish. “It was all for you, Susan.”

The party grew and grew as more and more people came out to join them. Draco and Pansy had called in the Slytherins so they would not be alone. Blaise showed up with a blonde on his arm who pointed out that Susan was under the mistletoe.

There was a collected gasp around their group. Susan looked up and smiled, not noticing three of her friends pulling out their wands. She turned to face George. “So, are you going to kiss me?”

“You bet I am.” He bent his head and kissed her. He ended the kiss slowly. “Now can someone tell me why we were all about to freak out about mistletoe?”

“Well, you see Theo kissed Susan first under the mistletoe. She has destroyed it whenever she has seen it since.”

“Oh my god, you are idiots!” George burst out. “How many of you know this and are just now telling me? My god, Hannah, you practically pushed us together. You could have warned me.”

The collective group that knew turned red. “If it helps, Susan, baby, I had no idea about the mistletoe until after he had already used it on you.”

“I can’t believe it. You two dated that long?” George continued shaking his head.

Susan turned to look at him. “What?”

“He came into the Great hall our last year there and bought that from me. He said he had a girl he wanted to get closer to.” George said. He wound his arms around her. “I’m glad he got to spend time with you and that it worked.” He kissed the top of her head. 

Susan leaned back against him and the slowly flicked her wand at the mistletoe. George laughed when he saw where it landed. “I’m thinking that we need to experiment on it more, what do you think?”

“Oh, Harry, Justin is under the mistletoe. I think he needs a bit of help.”

“Damn you, Susan!” Justin said just before Harry claimed his lips.

They danced and laughed the rest of the night, eating and drinking until the early morning hours. Many lines were crossed that night. Draco learned all about the fine art of Dragon Taming. Pansy found a quiet little Ravenclaw sitting in the corner that she had to drag into their midst.

Ron looked up to where George and Susan were talking or plotting, he wasn’t sure which. He loved seeing his brother alive once more. “So, does this mean you two are really dating now?”

George glanced over at his brother and then down into Susan’s green eyes. “No, we aren’t dating. She is my new partner. Do you know half of the ideas her and Theo had? We are creating a new line. I can’t date my partner. You can only do one thing with them – but we won’t talk about that yet.” He winked at Susan. He whispered dramatically to Ron. “She hasn’t opened her eyes that much yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kaity, darling, I love you so much. This fic took so much out of me. Even though you didn't know what I was writing at the time and you didn't know what my characters were doing, you held my hand. We RP'd our way through the hardest scene for me to write. I cried as we had happy moments. Each transition in the fic was also inspired by all the songs I kept sending you while I was writing. *hugs* I really hope that you do love the fic. I was excited to get your name and I wanted to make this one extremely special for you.
> 
> Merry Christmas, bb


End file.
